Entre ses mains
by kawaii-Shina
Summary: Jeune professeur à Poudlard, Hermione tombe malade pendant les vacances de Noel. En l'absence de Poppy Pomfresh, Severus se retrouve contraint de s'occuper de sa jeune collègue...(Post war - Severus est vivant)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les filles,

Me revoici sur FeuFeu après plusieurs années d'absence. Je suis en train de terminer "Je l'aurai, Miss Granger", mais les prochains chapitres étant assez noirs, j'ai décidé de ne pas les poster tout de suite vu les circonstances. La mort d'Alan Rickman nous a toutes bouleversées et nous avons besoin de retrouver un peu de légèreté dans nos lectures. Je tenais à lui dédier cette petite fanfic sans prétention (qui fera 4 ou 5 chapitres maximum)...

Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un hommage à tout ce qu'il nous a apporté pendant ces nombreuses années en incarnant Severus. A son talent incommensurable, à sa gentillesse, à sa simplicité, à sa voix fascinante qui a éveillé la sensualité de plus d'une fan, à son regard sévère qui nous électrise, à la douceur de son sourire, à tout ce qui le rend si particulier à nos yeux... à un grand homme, tout simplement.

Tu nous manques, Alan. Repose en paix.

Kawaii Shina

Ndla : l'histoire se passe après la guerre, Severus est vivant et a été réhabilité.

* * *

Exceptionnellement cette année-là, Hermione avait décidé de passer ses vacances de Noel à Poudlard. Anticipant un second quadrimestre plus que chargé, elle souhaitait pouvoir s'avancer au calme et préparer ses cours… d'autant que ses parents étaient partis deux semaines à Paris pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'elle était professeur d'Arithmancie et elle prenait son travail très au sérieux. Harry était également très occupé par son travail au Ministère...Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait mille et une chose à faire et bon nombre de procès à mener. Quant à Ron, il venait tout juste de se marier et avait décidé de partir en lune de miel au soleil. Aucun intérêt pour elle de perdre son temps seule loin de Poudlard. Ils se retrouveraient tous pour passer le réveillon de nouvel an ensemble, et c'était bien suffisant au vu du planning chargé de chacun.

Il y avait à peine une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs présents à Poudlard, mais peu lui importait…au moins elle travaillait efficacement.  
Ses journées étaient rythmées par l'étude et les recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait travailler seule dans ses quartiers mais retrouvait toujours avec bonheur l'atmosphère féérique de la grande salle en période de fêtes.

Peu avant Noel, elle se rendit à Pré au Lard pour finaliser l'achat de ses derniers cadeaux. Un calendrier des Canons de Chudley pour Ron, un sac sans fond pour Harry, des spécialités de pâtisseries sorcières pour ses parents,… Elle avait enfin tout ce qui lui fallait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à expédier le tout par hibou dès son retour à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'elle rentre car ses chaussures avaient commencé à percer dans la neige épaisse et le blizzard de fin d'année lui piquait douloureusement le visage. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les grilles du château, elle était frigorifiée et trempée de la tête au pied. Elle rentra dans ses quartiers, alluma un feu de cheminée et se débarrassa de ses vêtements glacés et humides pour plonger dans un bain chaud. Elle fit l'impasse sur le repas du soir dans la grande salle et se coucha de bonne heure.

* * *

Au réveil le lendemain matin, elle se sentait fiévreuse et avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle se traina toute la journée avant de se décider à aller trouver Mme Pomfresh à la tombée de la nuit. Après l'avoir examinée, Pompom décida de la garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain matin, histoire de voir comment son état allait évoluer.

Le lendemain au réveil, Hermione se sentit encore plus affaiblie et plus endolorie que la veille. Elle toussait sans arrêt et sa poitrine la faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa respiration s'était faite sifflante et sa fièvre avait encore grimpé. Elle ne pensait même plus aux cours qu'elle devait préparer…c'est dire.

Pompom avait diagnostiqué un début de pneumonie et restait à ses côtés nuit et jour pour lui administrer des potions et lui appliquer des onguents. Chaque soirée était consacrée à l'ingestion d'affreuses potions (à se demander si le professeur Rogue voulait la soigner ou la tuer) et au massage de son dos et de son thorax avec des onguents apaisants. Au bout de 5 jours, son état commençait à s'améliorer. Elle devait rester alitée et sous surveillance, mais elle était en voie de guérison.

A la veille de Noel, Pompom se trouva fort embêtée : la plupart des membres du corps enseignant étaient partis pour réveillonner et il se trouva justement que ce fut la date que choisit sa fille Lilian pour accoucher.

Contrariée, elle alla trouver celui le plus à même de continuer à soigner Hermione : le professeur de Potions. Elle alla le trouver dans son bureau, cape sur le dos et valise à la main, prête à transplaner. Trois coups à la porte plus tard, elle se tenait devant sa table de travail. Il était plongé dans ses corrections et avait l'air plutôt maussade. Mais Pomfresh n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-« Severus, ma fille vient d'accoucher… je dois quitter le château en urgence, lui dit-elle, peux-tu continuer la confection des potions et onguents pour Miss Granger »

Le maitre des potions leva à peine les yeux de ses parchemins et se contenta d'un grognement approbateur.

-« Il y a autre chose… , continua-t-elle un peu gênée, je te serais infiniment reconnaissante si tu pouvais t'occuper des trois derniers jours de traitement »

Il leva un sourcil réprobateur avant de soupirer et de lancer :

\- « Autre chose ? »

Poppy Pomfresh fut étonnée qu'il accepte si facilement.

\- « Non, rien. Je t'ai indiqué la posologie et la marche à suivre ici. », dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

Il le prit sans broncher et elle le remercia avant de quitter la pièce à la hâte, avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

-« Poppy ? », dit-il lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se retourna, anxieuse.

Sans esquisser un sourire, il lui dit simplement :

-« Félicitations…et reviens vite avant qu'une épidémie ne frappe le reste de ces cornichons »

* * *

Tous les professeurs "femmes" étaient absents. Chourave en diner de famille, Mc Gonagall en voyage on ne sait où, Trelawney introuvable…Il avait espéré en convaincre une de le remplacer à l'heure du dîner mais n'avait trouvé personne à part Hagrid à la table des professeurs. Par Merlin, il allait devoir s'occuper lui-même de sa collègue la plus insupportable... Granger. Ca lui apprendrait à faire confiance à Pomfresh...

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à la tâche qui l'attendait.

En arrivant à hauteur du lit, il tira les rideaux situés de part et d'autre et découvrit une Hermione totalement endormie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle dormait sur le dos, il pouvait entendre sa respiration difficile et voir son front perler sous l'effet de la fièvre. Un charme de réchauffement avait été posé tout autour d'elle afin que le froid ne l'affaiblisse pas davantage. Ses épaules dépassaient de la couverture et elle portait un de ces infame pyjama bleu en molleton de l'infirmerie. Premier obstacle... Il était donc obligé de la réveiller.

Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit où se trouvaient les potions. Ce faisant, il dit de la voix la plus posée possible :

\- « Professeur Granger, c'est l'heure de vos soins. Mme Pomfresh est absente pour quelques jours et je suis malheureusement le seul à même de vous soigner »

Elle remua un peu en gémissant mais se rendormit aussitôt.

\- « Granger ! Je ne vais pas y passer la nuit ! » vociféra-t-il en s'impatientant.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa pour tomber nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar. Immédiatement, elle remonta les draps, surprise, et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui tournait le dos et s'affairait à préparer les potions sur la table de nuit.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Hermione l'interpela, malgré la fièvre qui l'assommait toujours, en lui demandant :

-« Professeur… Vous remplacez Mme Pomfresh ? Elle est absente ? »

Severus, toujours le dos tourné, continua un moment sa préparation avant de répondre d'une voix grave et posée :

-« De toute évidence, Miss Granger. »

Hermione savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui poser d'autres questions. Il se retourna vers elle, froid et distant, son visage légèrement crispé.

-« Ouvrez la bouche, Granger. »

Elle connaissait les soins par cœur et ne se posa aucune question. Elle ouvrit la bouche, en le fixant dans les yeux et avala la potion. Immédiatement, elle sentit la pimentine réchauffer son œsophage et la fièvre s'estomper.

Sentant son malaise grandir à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- "Vous allez également...heu...je veux dire...c'est vous qui allez appliquer l'onguent?"

Severus était mal à l'aise. Réponse courte et simple, ne laisser paraître aucun trouble..

\- "Malheureusement oui, Granger...Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais avons-nous le choix? Je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser mourir le soir de Noel"

Elle avait les joues en feu à cause de la pimentine et du stress. Quant à Severus, il était spécialiste dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions et avait l'air aussi froid et distant qu'à son habitude.

Sans ménagement aucun et avec une voix grave et froide, il lui demanda :

-« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Granger? Je me retourne. »

Habituée au rituel, elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Elle déboutonna le haut de son pyjama. Ses mains tremblaient et glissaient sur les boutons de la chemise. En retirant son soutien-gorge, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux en pensant à ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer. Elle se coucha sur le ventre et lui lança d'une voix anxieuse:

-"Voilà..."

Severus, toujours le dos tourné, se débarrassa de sa cape et du haut de ses robes pour se retrouver en pantalon et chemise blanche. Hermione entendit le froissement des étoffes et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle osa un regard par dessus son épaule et découvrit son collègue comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Une sensation étrange la parcourut en le voyant vêtu de sa chemise blanche. Elle eut vite fait de détourner le regard alors qu'il se retourna vers elle en retroussant ses manches à hauteur du coude. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et ne pu s'empecher de retenir son souffle.

\- "Détendez-vous, Granger, vous savez que la respiration est importante lors de l'application de l'onguent. Vous et moi n'avons aucune envie que l'application échoue et que nous devions recommencer".

Severus était nerveux, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il fit glisser délicatement la couverture jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, dévoilant son dos laiteux et parsemé de quelques points de beauté. Elle tremblait.

Tentant de n'y prêter aucune attention, il s'empara de l'onguent qui était posé sur la table de nuit et en réchauffa une noisette entre ses mains. Doucement, il appliqua la potion sur le haut de son dos et massa jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre. Il n'aimait pas les contacts humains, il les détestait. Il n'aimait pas toucher, ni être touché. Mais la sensation de cette peau douce et chaude contre la paume de ses mains le fit frissonner bien malgré lui. Il pouvait percevoir la respiration saccadée de sa collègue. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle était sans nul doute effrayée.

Il se sentit obligé de dire :

-« Détendez-vous , Granger, je ne vais pas vous tuer »

Elle soupira et se détendit un peu.

\- "C'est juste...bizarre..." dit-elle.

\- "A qui le dites-vous", dit-il dans un souffle.

Sentir les mains puissantes de son collègue sur son dos était une sensation étrange...Elle oscillait entre la gêne, la peur et le plaisir. Ses mains étaient certes un peu rugueuses, mais elles étaient grandes et fortes , contrairement à celles de Poppy. Elle sentait que le massage était plus efficace...et plus agréable aussi.

Severus continuait à faire pénétrer la pommade qui devait l'aider à pouvoir respirer. Ce n'était pas si simple car les gestes se devaient d'être précis et de suivre une certaine chorégraphie pour que l'onguent soit efficace. Il se concentra sur les mouvements de ses doigts sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qu'il était en train de masser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une femme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le ventre noué par le stress...il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il pouvait sentir qu'elle se détendait et s'apaisait sous ses doigts. La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus douce, moins sifflante. Il l'entendit gémir et soupirer à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et continua sa besogne.

Hermione était à moitié endormie et se laissait aller aux sensations qui la submergeaient. La fièvre s'apaisait, ses douleurs musculaires semblaient avoir disparu. Elle ne sentait que les mains puissantes qui la massaient, peu importe à qui elles appartenaient (d'ailleurs, elle avait oublié), elles lui faisaient un bien fou.

Severus était extrêmement embarrassé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa présence et semblait maintenant se laisser aller totalement sous ses doigts. Ses soupirs le troublaient… La douceur de sa peau le troublait... Le dos de la jeune femme était si frêle, il pouvait sentir ses côtes. Ses épaules étaient étroites, sa taille fine et il pouvait deviner la courbe de ses hanches sous cet affreux pyjama bleu. Jusque là, Granger était juste...Granger...l'insupportable Granger. Mais le fait qu'elle était aujourd'hui une femme, certes une jeune femme de 22 ans, ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant cet instant très embarrassant. Il détourna les yeux et commença à fixer une araignée qui tissait sa toile devant le vitrail de la fenêtre en face de lui.

Il parvint à se ressaisir et à maitriser ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes et s'écarta alors de la jeune femme… Il lui sembla que ses doigts étaient aussi brulants que la peau d'Hermione.

Le moment le plus délicat était arrivé. Nerveux, il lui ordonna de se coucher sur le dos.

\- « Miss Granger, sur le dos. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ».

Sa voix n'était pas aussi acérée qu'à son habitude et il espérait que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que son timbre avait moins d'assurance que 15 minutes auparavant.

Hermione émergea de sa torpeur et sembla réaliser à nouveau que Severus était dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, et s'assit dans le lit, non sans maintenir les draps sur sa poitrine. Gênée et inquiète, elle demanda:

\- "Professeur, j'imagine que cette partie des soins ne se déroulera pas exactement comme avec Poppy...?"

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-"C'est-à-dire, Granger?"

Hermione parut désemparée de devoir rentrer dans les détails.

-"Et bien, vous savez... J'imagine que vous n'allez pas descendre aussi bas que Poppy...vous savez...sur ma poitrine...", dit elle en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue.

Severus fut totalement désarçonné et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il aurait du pouvoir anticiper la question mais il lui semblait ne plus être en possession de tous ses moyens depuis 15 minutes. Enervé, par la question de Granger ou par sa propre réaction (il ne savait plus trop bien contre qui ou quoi il était en colère) il répondit d'un ton sec :

-"C'est évident voyons!Pour qui me prenez-vous?!"

Tous les deux sursautèrent intérieurement tant sa réponse fut virulente et, après un silence embarrassant, Hermione reprit un peu de contenance et répondit :

\- "Allons-y alors..."

Elle se coucha sur le dos, plaça le drap sur sa poitrine. Une fois couchée, elle s'assoupit légèrement, la potion et l'onguent faisant déjà effet sur elle.  
Se concentrant sur la santé d'Hermione, Severus prit à nouveau une noisette d'onguent entre ses mains et la réchauffa. Quand il se sentit prêt, il poussa un soupir et déposa ses mains à la base du cou d'Hermione, qui semblait être à moitié endormie. Il descendit délicatement vers la naissance de sa poitrine, du moins jusque là où la décence lui permettait d'aller. L'onguent devait pénétrer le haut de son thorax et la base de son cou afin de dégager les voies respiratoires. La jeune femme semblait respirer à nouveau correctement et ses soupirs de contentement prouvaient qu'elle se sentait mieux. Les mains de Severus brulaient d'envie de glisser sous le drap, mais fort heureusement pour lui, son mental était d'acier. Il ne pouvait plus rester indifférent et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il se concentra sur sa tâche afin de la terminer au plus vite.

Hermione, à moitié ensommeillée et toujours assommée par la fièvre, se laissa faire, comme tous les soirs. Ce massage était particulièrement appuyé et professionnel. Elle sentait ses poumons se dégager sous l'effet de l'onguent. Elle s'endormit paisiblement avant la fin du massage.

Severus termina aussi vite que possible, rangea les fioles et remonta le drap sous le menton d'Hermione. Il déposa le dessus du pyjama sur les draps, elle s'occuperait bien de se rhabiller seule demain au réveil. En déplaçant la chemise de pyjama, quelque chose tomba...Il se pencha pour le ramasser et l'inspecter avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un soutien-gorge rouge et or en dentelles... Rouge de honte, comme pétrifié à la vue de ce sous-vêtement féminin, il le lâcha aussitôt et se détourna du lit d'Hermione.

Il remit le haut de ses robes et sa cape, lança un charme de réchauffement pour la nuit et rentra à la hâte dans ses quartiers où une douche froide et un Whisky pur feu l'attendaient. Et dire qu'il devait recommencer demain... Il passa la soirée à ruminer contre Pomfresh...Tout en reconnaissant quand même, au bout de quelques verres, que ça ne lui avait quand même pas totalement déplu.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, troublée. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait fait un rêve étrange ou si, quelques heures auparavant, elle avait bel et bien été massée par Severus Rogue. Quand elle vit le haut du pyjama sur le lit et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours torse nu (d'ailleurs, où était son soutien-gorge?), elle fut envahie par une drole de sensation : pouvait-elle avoir apprécié un massage, purement professionnel certes, mais réalisé par son collègue le plus redouté (qui était aussi son ancien professeur)? Comment ne pas être mal à l'aise la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait dans un couloir entre deux cours, ou à la table des professeurs...? Il restait encore deux jours de soins...quand Pomfresh allait-elle revenir? Autant de questions qui l'empêchèrent de se rendormir avant le petit matin...

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, je continue? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis? :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les filles,

Voici le second chapitre. C'est léger, c'est doux, c'est tendre... Bref, c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour bien terminer le weekend au coin du feu.

Bonne lecture!

KawaiiShina

* * *

Severus hésite. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il ne sait plus trop bien ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait qu'il doit entrer et continuer à soigner sa jeune collègue. Il ne peut décemment pas stopper le traitement et risquer sa santé. Mais il est troublé par la situation. Il n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, malgré le Whisky pur feu.

Il a passé la journée à repenser à ce que le simple fait d'avoir poser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme a provoqué en lui. Etait-ce réellement du désir? Ou une simple frustration due au fait qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis une eternité? D'ailleurs avait-il déjà touché une femme de cette façon? Il n'en avait pas souvenir. Son amour pour Lily l'avait trop longtemps éloigné du genre féminin. Il avait du attendre bon nombre d'années après sa mort pour admettre qu'il avait des "besoins" purement physiques. Il avait participé quelques fois à ces fameuses virées dans des lieux peu fréquentables avec les autres mangemorts. Ses relations physiques avec les femmes avaient toujours été monnaiées. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il n'avait pas besoin ni envie de plus. C'était donnant-donnant, son argent contre un peu de plaisir. Il ne se souvenait jamais de leur visage. Il ne les caressait et ne les embrassait jamais. Cela devait être ça...il n'avait jamais carressé une femme.

La réalité le percute alors de plein fouet et il se sent comme une casserole bouillonnante qu'on a oublié sur le feu trop longtemps et qui est prête à déborder.

Severus hésite. Il essaie de se raisonner, d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole. Est-il effrayé par ce qu'il a resenti la veille? D'ailleurs, qu'a-t-il pu ressentir? Mais avant tout, a-t-il seulement le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour une autre femme que Lily? A-t-il le droit d'être troublé par une femme qu'il a vu grandir? Assurément pas. Il se doit de respecter tout ce en quoi il croit encore...il doit se maitriser, quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivera rien. Il n'est là que pour soigner la pneumonie de sa collègue. Il doit faire en sorte qu'elle guérisse et cela s'arrête là. Aucune raison de mêler le désir à tout cela.

Severus n'hésite plus. Il ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirige vers le lit d'Hermione Granger. Sur son passage, il croise un elfe de maison emportant le plateau repas du soir...Au moins elle a mangé quelque chose. Il arrive à hauteur du lit, les rideaux sont tirés de part et d'autre. Il les ouvre d'un geste brusque, découvrant ainsi une Hermione effrayée par autant de rudesse. Il pense l'avoir entendu pousser un petit cri surpris, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Bonsoir Professeur", dit-elle simplement.

\- "Bonsoir Professeur Granger", lui répondit-il simplement, "comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui? "

Surprise par autant de sollicitude, elle répond:

-"De mieux en mieux, merci. Je pense être sur pieds dans quelques jours si cela continue".

Il hoche la tête en la regardant brièvement dans les yeux. Il se tourne ensuite vers la petite étagère où il avait rangé les fioles de potion et d'onguent la veille et commence ses préparations. Il entend un bruit d'étoffe et suppose qu'elle est en train de se débarrasser du haut de son pyjama. Il fait de même, retire le haut de ses robes et se retrouve en chemise. Il remonte ses manches jusqu'au coude pour ne pas les tâcher avec l'onguent pendant le massage.

Il hésite à se retourner et lui lance:

-"Hermione, êtes-vous "visible"? "

Elle sursaute en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête et n'a pas encore eu le temps d'enlever son soutien-gorge, mais elle se couvre du drap et répond à la hâte :

\- "heu...oui oui, c'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner".

Il se retourne et avance vers elle avec la potion. Il lui tend la cuillère et elle avale la pimentine d'une traite. Il pose une main sur son front, l'air inquiet. Elle est encore fievreuse.

\- "Couchez-vous Granger, plus tôt nous aurons fini, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde".

Elle s'exécute, troublée par la colère qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix. Tant pis pour son soutien-gorge, elle improvisera. Elle se couche sur le ventre et elle le sent déposer le drap sur le bas de son corps.

Il s'approche, dépose une noix d'onguent entre ses mains, les réchauffe. Lorsqu'il dépose ses mains au creux de ses reins, elle tressaille...et il se sent vaciller.

Hermione est confuse. Elle a envie de disparaître, de se fondre dans le lit et de s'évaporer à jamais. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle sent les mains de Severus dans le bas de son dos.

\- "Détendez-vous", lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fait doucement glisser ses mains vers le haut de son dos...et rencontre un obstacle textile inattendu. Granger! Pourquoi diable a-t-elle laisser son soutien-gorge?! En ce moment, il la hait! Il ne parvient même pas à la réprimander, pourtant il en meurt d'envie. Il tente vaille que vaille de faire comme si le sous-vêtement n'était pas là.

Elle le sent glisser sa main sous le dos de son soutien-gorge et son souffle se fait court... Elle est troublée par cette intimité soudaine, par ce geste anodin mais tellement déroutant.

Severus essaie d'appliquer l'onguent mais le tissus freine ses mouvements et l'empêche de dessiner les gestes magiques adéquats.

\- " Vous permettez? ", lui dit-il, essayant de dissimuler la nervosité dans sa voix.

Elle se sent fébrile, elle ne sait plus trop où elle est ni ce qui se passe. Son ancien professeur vient-il juste de lui demander s'il pouvait retirer son soutien-gorge? Elle ne peut que répondre:

-"...oui oui...Allez-y."

Severus s'empare de la fermeture du soutien-gorge et l'ouvre délicatement. Non sans émotion, il fait doucement glisser les bretelles des épaules de la jeune femme pour dégager la totalité de son dos.

Hermione s'étonne de la douceur et de la dextérité de ses gestes. Elle ne sait plus trop quoi faire ou quoi dire... Elle se sent très mal à l'aise.

-"Je vais ...le retirer", dit-elle simplement en se redressant, "Pouvez-vous vous tourner un instant?"

Severus est heureux de pouvoir détourner les yeux de sa collègue et s'exécute.

\- "Voilà, c'est bon, vous pouvez continuer", dit-elle simplement en se recouchant sur le ventre.

Elle s'est empressée de lancer le sous-vêtement litigieux sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Severus se retourne, content qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir à ce moment.

Il a l'impression que ses joues sont en feu...

Il se racle la gorge et reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Lorsque ses mains rencontrent la peau d'Hermione, il la sent tressaillir à nouveau.

Il ne sait pas comment interpréter les réactions de sa collègue...Est-ce de la peur, du dégoût? Il finit par se dire qu'aucune femme n'aimerait être à la place d'Hermione en cet instant précis et que c'est un peu normal qu'elle sursaute dès qu'il la touche. Cette réflexion l'aide à mettre de côté son trouble, il n'a pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, ne fut-ce qu'un semblant de désir. Aucune femme ne veut de lui, il ne parvient qu'à les dégouter. Severus sent monter en lui un mal-être et une colère dont il a l'habitude. Il sait que cette haine qu'il éprouve pour lui même l'aidera à ne pas s'égarer. Les dessins que tracent ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme deviennent plus mécaniques, plus saccadés. Il est là sans vraiment y être, la voit sans vraiment la voir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soupire de contentement à cet instant où il avait enfin repris le contrôle de lui-même?

Son corps semble soudain lutter contre son esprit. Ses mains tremblent légèrement et s'enflamment au contact de la peau d'Hermione. Un simple soupir et il est à nouveau perdu. Il ne sait plus trop où il en est dans la chorégraphie du massage...

Alors qu'il tente de reprendre le contrôle, sa main glisse un peu trop loin et se retrouve sur le flanc d'Hermione...un peu haut sur son flanc d'ailleurs... Il sent la courbe de son sein et s'arrête net, comme pétrifié par son geste. Vient-il juste de toucher ce qu'il pense qu'il a touché?

Hermione sursaute intérieurement. Elle ne se souvient pas de cette partie du massage. Elle ose un regard discret par dessus son épaule et réalise en voyant la tête de son collègue que ce geste n'était ni programmé ni prémédité. Son regard d'ambre croise alors celui d'un Severus totalement perdu. Elle est surprise... Il est désemparé. L'espace d'une seconde, elle plonge dans l'ébène de ses yeux et il s'accroche à son regard, comme pour y chercher de quoi se rattraper, pour ne pas tomber dans l'abîme qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Et contre toute attente, elle lui sourit, un peu embarrassée mais assurément amusée par l'expression de Severus.

-"Ce n'est pas grave", dit-elle simplement, "continuez s'il-vous plait...ce massage me fait un bien fou"

Son embarras est donc à ce point visible sur son visage? Il est soulagé lorsqu'Hermione met fin à leur échange de regard pour se retourner... Le regard d'Hermione, ses grands yeux bruns, restent un instant suspendus dans son esprit, comme un mirage, et le troublent davantage.

Il hésite un instant à piquer une colère et quitter l'infirmerie. Mais il se dit que ce serait encore pire, d'autant qu'il doit encore revenir le lendemain. Il maudit intérieurement Pomfresh et reprend le massage, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hermione se sent bizarre... Est-ce du à la fièvre ou à ce petit incident? Elle enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller et attend la fin du massage sans dire un mot. D'un côté elle se sent terriblement embarrassée, mais de l'autre elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son collègue semblait à ce point troublé. Elle n'avait jamais échangé un tel regard avec lui. Un regard si profond qu'on peut presque lire dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Il est pourtant Legilimens et maitrise l'occlumencie comme nul autre sorcier...Comment diable a-t-elle bien pu faire pour se retrouver là, si loin dans les ténèbres de ses yeux? L'a-t-elle donc à ce point troublé ? Elle s'imagine qu'il ne doit pas souvent avoir l'occasion de toucher une femme...et elle se sent alors prise de pitié. Elle se sent un peu gênée aussi de lui imposer cela, malgré elle. Ou peut-être était-ce juste du dégout? Elle ne réalise pas encore vraiment le plein pouvoir qu'elle pourrait avoir sur un homme. A ses yeux, il est toujours ce cruel professeur qui se moquait d'elle devant tout Poudlard. Elle décide d'arrêter de penser, et de simplement profiter des mains qui la touchent et apaisent ses douleurs.

Le regard de Severus se pose malgré lui sur le galbe du sein qu'il vient de toucher. Couchée ainsi sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, Hermione ne semble pas réaliser que ses seins, écrasés par son poids, sont en réalité légèrement visibles. Ses mains glissent du creux de sa taille au bas de ses reins. Il peut sentir sa cambrure et la courbe de ses hanches se dessiner sous ses doigts... Chaque parcelle de son dos semble être un piège tendu pour qu'il y tombe. Sa peau est douce, chaude,... il n'a jamais eu autant envie d'une femme qu'en cet instant précis.

"Penser à une potion pour s'occuper l'esprit...vite ... Ajouter 1 Bézoard de la taille d'une grosse noix dans le mortier • Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre très fine • Ajouter 4 onces du Bézoard écrasé dans le chaudron • Ajouter 2 onces de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le chaudron • Faire chauffer à feu moyen pendant 5 secondes • Lancer un Misceo • Laisser bouillir la potion pendant 40 minutes • Pendant ce temps réduisez la corne de licorne en poudre à l'aide du pilon et du mortier • Ajouter 1 pincée de corne de licorne dans le chaudron • Ajouter 2 baies de gui • Remuer 2 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre"

L'énumération de la recette de l'antidote contre les poisons courants semble faire son effet sur Severus. Il profite de ce moment de lucidité et de reprise de contrôle pour demander à la jeune femme de se coucher sur le dos.

Il se retourne, elle s'exécute. Elle remonte la couverture sur sa poitrine et indique à son collègue d'un timide "Voilà" qu'elle est prête.  
Severus se retourne, récitant toujours mentalement des recettes de potions diverses. Il a trouvé l'astuce, cela semble fonctionner.

D'ailleurs il a tout intérêt à ce que cela fonctionne car c'est la partie du massage la plus délicate. Un dérapage et... Mieux vaut ne pas y penser! Il tremble un peu lorsqu'il pose ses mains à la base du cou de la jeune femme, mais son esprit est ailleurs. Ses lèvres semblent prononcer des paroles muettes alors qu'il récite ses litanies magiques.

-"J'ignorais qu'une incantation accompagnait ce massage", dit alors Hermione d'un air tout à fait sincère.

Severus ne peut alors s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- "Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez, Granger...", lui lance-t-il du tac au tac, un brin énervé par sa question.

Elle soupire. Au moins son collègue est redevenu "normal".

Cette intimité imposée commence à irriter Severus. Il est contraint d'être doux pour que le massage magique fonctionne, mais il sent que son trouble se transforme peu à peu en colère et il a du mal à contenir ses gestes. Colère contre lui, d'être si faible. Contre elle, qui le provoque. Contre Pomfresh, qui lui a imposé cela.

Hermione le sent énervé. En plus d'être dans une position plus que gênante, elle sent que sa présence le met en colère. Elle préfererait évidemment ne pas avoir à lui imposer ça. Elle détourne la tête, attend que ça passe.

Il a terminé. Elle peut se rhabiller.

Elle se sent encore fiévreuse, mais cela va déjà mieux que la veille.

Pendant qu'il range, elle se redresse dans son lit et se rhabille à la hâte tant qu'il a le dos tourné.

\- "Je suis désolée, Severus. "

Il se retourne et hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

\- "Désolée de vous imposer ça. Je sens bien que cela vous énerve de jouer au garde malade."

Il hausse les épaules et se retourne pour continuer à ranger ses fioles.

Elle poursuit (mais par Merlin, veut-elle bien se taire!?)

\- "Sachez juste que j'apprécie énormément que vous preniez de votre temps pour ça." Elle hésite à poursuivre, mais ajoute, timide, "et vos massages sont bien plus agréables que ceux de Mme Pomfresh. J'apprécie beaucoup, je me sens bien mieux grâce à vous".

Severus arrête soudain son rangement, étonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il met quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, sa colère semble soudain s'estomper. Elle apprécie...? Vraiment? Pas de dégoût?

A nouveau, l'ambre de ses yeux rencontre l'ébène des siens. Il se trouble et détourne le regard. Il attrape le haut de ses robes, se rhabille aussi vite qu'il le peut. Pendant qu'il égraine de ses doigts les boutons pour refermer ses robes, il répond, sans la regarder :

\- "Merci, Granger. "

Et il quitte la pièce... oubliant de relancer le sort de réchauffement au dessus du lit d'Hermione.

Toujours sous le choc du mot "Merci" sortant de la bouche de Rogue, Hermione ne remarque pas qu'il fait un brin plus froid. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain au réveil, elle a froid, elle grelotte. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvre le visage poupon de Mme Pomfresh.

-"Par Merlin mon enfant! Vous faites une rechute!"

* * *

Les reviews me motivent :-p N'hésitez pas à me motiver ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes/tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre...Un peu de rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione, enfin!

Une pensée toute particulière pour Alan qui fêterait ses 70 ans aujourd'hui xxx

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!

Kawaii-Shina

* * *

Hermione ne sait plus trop où elle est, ni quel jour on est. Elle a froid, elle a chaud, elle a mal partout. Elle ne sait plus distinguer ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Dans un état de semi-conscience, elle semble distinguer le visage de Pomfresh. Que fait-elle là? Où est Rogue? C'est lui qui devrait être à ses côtés...A-t-elle rêvé? Elle a mal partout, sa poitrine et son dos la font attrocement souffrir. Comme si on l'avait rouée de coups. ? Elle se sent tellement mal, elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais elle se souvient de la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau.

A cet instant, elle ne veut qu'une chose : qu'il apaise cette douleur qui vrille sa poitrine et son dos. Elle veut sentir ses mains chaudes. Elle n'a besoin que de cela, que de lui. Elle n'a pas pu rêver, elle se sentait mieux, grâce à lui. Elle grelotte.

Elle sent qu'on la force à ouvrir la bouche et on lui fait avaler son sirop à base de pimentine. Le liquide dans sa gorge la réchauffe un peu.

\- "Avec votre potion, vous allez vous sentier mieux, Hermione"

C'est la voix de l'infirmière. Mais si Hermione a moins froid , elle ne se sent pas mieux. Elle est à moitié consciente. La fièvre la fait délirer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la pimentine commençe à faire effet. Hermione se calme, même si la fièvre est toujours là. Poppy lui lance un sort de réchauffement plus accentué qu'à l'habitude et la recouvre d'épaisses couvertures chauffées magiquement. La jeune femme a moins froid, mais elle a toujours aussi mal. Elle ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, elle a juste l'intime conviction que c'est ce qu'il faut à ce moment précis.

Dans un demi-soupir, elle parvient à dire:

-"Allez chercher le professeur Rogue s'il-vous-plait"

-" Je m'occupe de vous Hermione, je reste à vos côtés, ne vous en faites pas".

Mais Hermione n'en démord pas.

\- "S'il-vous-plait...J'ai besoin de lui"

L'infirmière fait semblant de rien et s'en va vers la pharmacie pour préparer une nouvelle potion de pimentine.

-"Reposez-vous Hermione, je ne serai pas loin".

* * *

La matinée se passe et la jeune femme n'a de cesse de réclamer son ancien professeur, même dans son demi sommeil emprunt de fièvre.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Poppy finit par céder et quitte l'infirmerie pour aller chercher Severus.

Elle tombe justement sur lui alors qu'il se dirige vers la grande salle pour aller dejeuner.

\- "Ha, Severus, vous tombez bien!"

Il s'arrête à hauteur de l'infirmière et hausse un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

-"Bon, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin à propos du professeur Granger? "

Il acquiesce et lui intime de poursuivre.

\- "Et bien, finalement ses traitements ne sont pas terminés, il semblerait qu'elle ai prit froid pendant la nuit, elle s'est réveillée avec une rechute"

Severus se flagelle mentalement. Comment a-t-il pu oublier le sort de réchauffement. Bref, Poppy n'a pas besoin de savoir... Après tout c'est de sa faute à elle si tout est parti en vrille... S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise, il n'aurait pas oublié le sort.

-"Et alors, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il si vous êtes revenue?", lui demande-t-il, agacé.

Poppy est embarrassée d'annoncer cela à Severus, sachant comment il va réagir.

\- "C'est qu'elle va assez mal... mais elle refuse les soins si ce n'est pas vous qui les faites".

Severus parait choqué.

-"Quoi?" dit-il avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

-"Evidemment, je lui ai dit que j'étais là pour elle, mais la fièvre la fait délirer. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'ici, mais je ne peux plus prendre le risque que son état s'aggrave encore...Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle vous demande."

Severus ne sait pas s'il doit se mettre en colère ou suivre l'infirmière. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être furieux, evidemment. Mais il y a ce drôle de sentiment...Est-il flatté? Non, impossible. Quoique... Est-il gêné? Sans doute. Il se reprend intérieurement avant de répondre d'une voix cinglante.

-"J'imagine que le professeur Granger peut encore attendre 30 minutes, le temps que je déjeune".

Sur cette phrase, il tourne les talons et disparait dans la grande salle dans un tourbillon de robes.

Poppy reste un instant à fixer la porte derrière laquelle il vient de disparaitre. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il accepterait aussi facilement. Tant mieux. Elle n'a plus qu'à retourner à l'infirmerie et à préparer les ingrédients pour que le professeur de potion n'aie plus qu'à les assembler.

* * *

Severus arrive à l'infirmerie et il entend déjà Hermione le réclamer.

-"Vous voyez, Severus... Je ne vous ai pas menti", lui dit Poppy. Elle accompagne Severus jusqu'au chevet de la jeune femme.

Quand il la voit enfin, il ne peut que constater que son état a vraiment empiré depuis la veille. Elle a les traits tirés, le visage rougit par la fièvre, elle transpire.

A son grand étonnement, elle sourit quand elle le voit.

-"Professeur, vous êtes venu", lui dit-elle.

-"De toute évidence", siffle-t-il en se donnant l'air agacé.

Il s'avance et se penche sur le lit pour poser une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Il est brûlant.

Il tend les mains au dessus d'elle, paume vers le bas, et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Cette magie sans baguette lui permet de sentir d'où viennent les douleurs et où s'est localisé la maladie. Il sent la chaleur irradier des poumons de sa collègue.

Il se tourne alors vers Poppy, grave.

-"Je crains que cette fois les onguents ne suffisent pas. Je peux tenter quelque chose, mais si elle n'est pas rétablie d'ici ce soir, il faudra la faire transferrer à Sainte Mangouste. "

Mme Pomfresh acquièsce, inquiète.

-"Faites donc, Severus. Avez-vous besoin d'un ingrédient en particulier?"

\- "Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. J'en ai pour une heure, tout au plus. Préparez une grande baignoire en fonte, nous en aurons besoin."

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir pour rejoindre les cachots et commencer la préparation des potions, Severus sent une main attraper la sienne. Hermione essaie de le retenir un instant.

\- "Merci..." dit-elle simplement.

Il est surpris, embarrassé ...il ne sait pas quoi faire avec cette main qui retient la sienne.

Elle plonge alors ses yeux dans les siens et il peut y lire son inquiétude.

-"Ne vous en faites pas", dit-il pour la rassurer. "Je vous prépare un traitement de choc. Peu agréable, certes. Mais je ne doute pas que ce soir vous serez sur pied et que vous pourrez recommencer à me taper sur les nerfs comme vous l'avez toujours fait".

Hermione sourit et serre sa main un peu plus fort. Le coeur de Severus manque un battement. Il sent une chaleur au fond de son ventre. Sentiment aussi inhabituel qu'étrange. Elle lui fait confiance et, malgré lui, ça le touche.

Déstabilisé, il se défait d'un geste de la main de la jeune femme.

Se tournant alors vers l'infirmière, il demande:

-"Poppy, donnez-lui une potion de sommeil sans rêves, ça lui fera du bien, le temps que je revienne avec les remèdes. Préparez la baignoire. Ne la remplissez pas."

Il se râcle la gorge avant de poursuivre, visiblement embarrassé.

-"Demandez au professeur Granger si elle a un maillot dans ses appartements. Sinon, trouvez-en un. Nous pourrions faire sans, mais cela risque d'être ... embarrassant pour... tout le monde" dit-il, rougissant légèrement bien malgré lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rogue est de retour dans l'infirmerie avec deux fioles à la main. Il a préparé un nouvel onguent ainsi qu'une potion spéciale d'ébulition destinée à faire tomber la fièvre.

Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur des rideaux qui entourent le lit de sa collègue, il prend une inspiration.

\- "Professeur Granger, êtes-vous prête?"

-"Une minute, Severus".

C'est la voix de Poppy. Elle doit être en train de préparer Hermione.

Severus patiente, un peu mal à l'aise.

Les rideaux s'ouvrent enfin sur une Hermione aux joues en feu (la fièvre, assuréement) , transpirante et...en maillot. Pas un affeux maillot une pièce, non évidemment...C'eut été trop simple. Il fallait que ce soit un maillot deux pièces rouge et or. Evidemment. Tellement Gryffondor...Tellement énervant en cet instant précis.

Severus déglutit discrètement et détourne les yeux.

Poppy apporte un peignoir de l'infirmerie pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

\- "Allez-vous nous expliquer, Severus? La baignoire est prête, là-bas au fond. "

\- "Attendez-moi ici, et lancez un sort de réchauffement pour que le professeur Granger ne prenne pas froid". dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Il est en colère...pas contre elle. Mais bien contre lui. Parce qu'il est troublé et que cela dure maintenant depuis plusieurs jours.

Poppy acquièsce, lance un sort autour du lit et recouche Hermione avant de la recouvrir des couvertures.

Severus s'éloigne vers le fond de la pièce, en direction de la baignoire. Elle est massive, en fonte et soutenue par quatre pattes de lion dorées. Décidémment, Godric Gryffondor a décidé de le narguer jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.

Il dépose délicatement ses fioles sur la table basse et s'agenouille à côté de la baignoire.

-"Aguamenti"

Et de sa baguette jailli une eau aussi pure que le crystal qui remplit la baignoire en à peine une minute.

Lorsque la baignoire est pleine, il lance un sort pour chauffer l'eau.

\- "Fervesco"

Et une fumée veloutée se met à s'évaporer de la baignoire.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand chaudron, il y ajoute le contenu d'une des fioles et mélange le tout de quelques coups de baguette.

-"Curare"

Un dernier sort scelle le mélange qui prend alors une légère teinte rosée. Il peut aller chercher les deux femmes qui l'attendent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione est trempée de transpiration. La fièvre est trop forte et il est temps d'agir.

Severus a rejoint les deux femmes.

-"C'est prêt", dit-il simplement.

-"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?, demande Poppy

Severus secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Il est bien trop concentré et il veut que cela se passe au mieux et avoir vite terminé.

Il s'approche du lit. Hermione est au plus mal, un levicorpus risque de la secouer un peu trop. Il réfléchit et commence à déboutonner le haut de ses robes. Cela devient une habitude ces temps-ci.

Poppy le regarde faire, silencieuse. Elle est très inquiète et voir Severus agir avec autant de dilligence et d'attention ne fait que confirmer son angoisse. Hermione doit être vraiment gravement malade pour que le maitre des potions agisse de la sorte.

Il se retrouve en chemise et en remonte les manches jusqu'au coude. Poppy ne peut réprimer un frisson quand elle aperçoit la marque des ténèbres encrée sur son avant-bras.

Conscient de la raison du malaise de l'infirmière, il lui lance un regard noir qui suffit à la remettre à sa place. Il y a plus urgent à faire que de s'émouvoir sur un vieux tatouage.

Il se tourne vers Hermione, éloigne les couverture et commence à retirer délicatement le peignoir en essayant d'objectiver chacun de ses gestes et d'agir mécaniquement. Hermione le regarde mais ses yeux semblent vides. Elle se laisse faire, totalement vaincue par la fièvre.

Severus retire une manche du peignoir, puis l'autre. Il essaie de ne pas prêter attention à l'intimité extrême du moment. Il essaie de ne pas prêter attention à cette poitrine qu'il découvre réellement pour la première fois et dont le haut du maillot dévoile les courbes sans équivoque. Il essaie de ne pas regarder son ventre plat et ses hanches de femme. Il essaie, vraiment, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il est troublé. Il ne laisse cependant rien paraitre et chacun des ses gestes est mesuré et aussi professionnel que celui d'un medecin.

Il se penche vers la jeune femme et lui dit:

-" Miss Granger, maintenant je vais vous transporter jusqu'à la baignoire..."

Cette phrase résonne étrangement à ses oreilles, rendant la situation encore plus bizarre.

Il glisse sa main droite sous les genoux d'Hermione et sa main gauche sous ses épaule et la soulève contre lui.

Il est d'abord étonné par la chaleur fiévreuse qui iradie de son corps fragile. Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Sa peau est aussi douce que chaude sous ses mains. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le sentir... Mais il a un seul objectif : la soigner. Et ne rien laisser paraitre des sentiments étranges qui l'assaillent.

Il lance un regard froid à Poppy et lui indique d'un mouvement de tête qu'il se rend au bout de la pièce. Ce qu'il fait.

Alors qu'il est a mi-chemin entre le lit et la baignoire, Hermione commence à bouger contre son torse. Il pense qu'elle est genée par ses mains sur son corps, qu'elle essaie sans doute de se libérer. A son grand étonnement, il sent alors deux mains frêles s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou. Elle s'accroche à lui et c'est une sensation totalement inconnue qui lui prend alors les tripes. Ses doigts sur sa peau, son corps contre le sien, cette chaleur qui semble irradier jusqu'au fond de son ventre, ... Il sursaute, malgré son self-control, lorsque la tête d'Hermione s'enfuit dans son cou et que son souffle le fait frissonner. Il se fige. Inconsciemment, il ressert davantage son étreinte et la sert un peu plus contre lui. Elle murmure, à bout de force :

-"Merci Severus"

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne sait plus où il est, ni ce qu'il doit faire.

La présence de Poppy à ses côtés le ramène à la réalité.

Il regrette le moment où il arrive à la baignoire... Il sait qu'il va devoir dénouer les doigts dans son cou et qu'il ne sentira plus sa chaleur, ni son souffle contre sa peau. Mais à quoi donc rêve-t-il? Qui est-il pour se laisser aller ainsi alors qu'il y a plus urgent et plus grave?

Il se racle la gorge, se reprend et se penche à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui souffle :

-"Je vais vous déposer dans la baignoire, Hermione. Ne soyez pas surprise".

Les boucles de la jeune femme lui chatouille les narines, il peut sentir son odeur sucrée. Il se détourne immédiatement et prend une profonde inspiration avant de s'agenouiller à côté de la baignoire et de déposer délicatement Hermione dans l'eau. Ses bras l'accompagne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle soit bien installée.

Quand il se relève, ses manches sont trempées.

Il se retourne et attrappe une chaise non loin de là.

-" Je vais rester pour m'assurer que la potion agit", dit-il simplement à Poppy en s'asseillant.

Elle acquièse, grave.

-"D'accord, Severus. Avez-vous besoin de moi? "

-"Revenez dans une heure, nous la sortirons de l'eau", indique-t-il.

-"Entendu, Severus... Mais..."

Il relève la tête pour écouter ce que l'infirmière a à lui dire.

-"Mon garçon, sechez-moi donc votre chemise...Vous allez attrapper la mort"

Avant même qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui lance un sort qui sèche instantanément sa chemise et s'éloigne après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _Le traitement suffira-t-il a remettre Hermione sur pied ou faudra-t-il que Severus en fasse davantage ?_

 _Une petite review pour l'auteur? :-) Je continue?_


	4. Chapitre 4

Rebonjour,

Je suis dans une phase productive ce dimanche. Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

A lire avec une musique douce en fond sonore et un bon thé.

Bonne lecture

Kawaii-Shina

* * *

La potion de Severus est d'une efficacité fulgrurante...Après 15 minutes de léthargie dans la baignoire, Hermione se sent mille fois mieux. Elle recommence à bouger...et au grand damn de Severus, à parler!

Au début, ce sont juste quelques mots. Il est assis sur la chaise face à la baignoire. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Il s'est calé contre le dossier et l'écoute, les bras croisés.

\- "C'est ahurissant cette potion! Je me sens tellement mieux! Comment l'avez-vous faite? "

Il n'a pas envie de répondre mais qu'a-t-il de mieux à faire, tant qu'à être coincé sur cette chaise...?

-"Hydraste du Canada, thym, feuilles de saule, sang de dragon, épines de poisson-diable... la préparation est complexe...Mais je vois qu'elle est efficace...Vous recommencez déjà à me taper sur les nerfs avec vos questions", répond-t-il, légèrement agacé.

Avant de lui laisse le soin de répondre, il se lève et s'approche de la baignoire, s'agenouille et pose une main sur le front d'Hermione.

-"Vous allez mieux, mais la fièvre est toujours là...Mieux vaut rester encore jusqu'à la fin de l'heure."

D'un coup de baguette, il rechauffe l'eau à nouveau.

Hermione, qui commence à avoir l'esprit moins embrumé à mesure que la fièvre s'estompe, réalise le caractère étrange de la situation. Rogue aux petits soins pour elle, en chemise...Elle dans une baignoire et portant un maillot qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Elle se sent soudain mal à l'aise. C'est tout de même son ancien professeur, un homme...Et connaissant son caractère, il doit être assez agacé de jouer à l'infirmier. Mais pourtant, il est là. Elle l'a demandé et il est venu. Pourquoi d'ailleurs l'avoir réclamé autant alors que Pomfresh était là? Il est vrai que les soins de Severus l'apaisaient davantage... Elle espère juste qu'il ne lui en voudra pas d'avoir joué les gamines capricieuses une fois qu'elle sera guérie.

Alors qu'il vérifie en y plongeant son index que l'eau est à bonne température, Hermione est sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçoit la marque sur le bras de son ancien professeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue...et cela ravive en elle les souvenirs de la guerre. Cette guerre dans laquelle ils ont tous énormément perdu. Elle aussi vit avec chaque jour avec ce souvenir gravé sur sa peau... la cicatrise "sang de bourbe" sur son bras le lui rapelle chaque matin. Elle a beau porter des manches longues ou des bracelets pour la masquer...Elle se demande si Rogue ressent ce même dégout envers cette marque qui fait pourtant partie de lui. Même si elle la déteste, Hermione ne voudrait pour rien au monde effacer cette cicatrice qui lui rappelle ce pourquoi elle s'est battue.

Sa main se dirige, bien malgré elle, en direction du bras de son collègue.

Trop concentré à vérifier sa potion et l'eau, il ne voit pas la main d'Hermione s'approcher doucement de son tatouage. Soudain, il sent une caresse sur sa peau, à l'endroit de cette marque qu'il exècre. Il sursaute et s'apprête à se relever mais la douceur des doigts qui courent sur son avant-bras le paralyse, l'électrise. Il lève alors les yeux vers elle. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle fixe cette chose dont il a tellement honte... Il s'attend à ce qu'elle ai l'air dégouté, mais c'est une tout autre expression qu'il lit sur son visage. Un mélange de tendresse et de compassion. Il a envie de s'arracher, de partir en hurlant sur elle. Pourquoi donc se sent-il incapable de bouger? N'est-il pas un des sorciers les plus puissants? Alors pourquoi est-il ainsi paralysé par la caresse d'une femme?

Hermione se sent observée. Genée, elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air tétanisé, si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle dirait même qu'il est effrayé. Ses yeux s'ariment aux siens et en une fraction de seconde, le monde autour n'existe plus.

Est-ce de la légilimencie? Hermione se pose la question alors qu'elle sent cette fusion soudaine, cette accroche entre eux. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle a fait ça...Elle en est gênée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle le regarde avec une douceur si grande qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire des sentiments qui l'assaillent et qu'il ne comprend pas. Il veut se dégager. Elle retient son bras en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet. Contre toute attente, il se laisse faire. Il fronce les sourcils, la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle sort son bras gauche de l'eau et lui montre la cicatrice honteuse. Severus détourne les yeux vers l'avant-bras d'Hermione et voit la chair meurtrie par ce mot qu'il a prononcé une fois. Une fois de trop. Ce mot à cause duquel il a perdu celle qu'il aimait.

Le visage de Lily agit comme un electrochoc. Severus se ressaisit. Il retire doucement son bras de la main d'Hermione. Elle le laisse faire, étonnée par sa propre audace et par la réaction inhabituellement calme de son collègue. Il fait glisser sa manche jusqu'à son poignet, signifiant ainsi, sans dire un mot, que le chapitre est clos.

Hermione se recouche contre la baignoire et s'enfonce dans l'eau. Elle baisse les yeux, attendant la remarque cinglante. Mais rien ne vient. Elle sent une main sur son front.

\- "La température continue de baisser, c'est bon signe", dit-il simplement.

Il se lève et se détourne vers la dernière fiole posée sur la table basse. Il la saisit et inspire profondément avant de se retourner vers Hermione. La partie est loin d'être terminée, et le plus dur est à venir. Mais s'il persiste, dans 30 minutes, tout sera terminé.

\- "Pardon Professeur...je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise."

C'est Hermione. Toujours dos à elle, il hausse simplement les épaules.

Elle est surprise par cette réaction et décide de ne pas insister. Au moins elle se sera excusée.

Elle l'entend énoncer quelques incantations en direction de la fiole qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourne et s'avance vers elle. Elle le sent énervé et décide de la jouer profil bas.

Il a repris le contrôle de lui et sa voix est plus grave et plus froide que jamais.

-"Nous arrivons à la dernière étape du traitement. " Il fait une pause et réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

-"C'est un onguent. Si vous préférez, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh..."

Sans même lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle réplique en secouant la tête:

-"Non, faites-le."

Il parait surpris. Elle ajoute :

-"C'est bien plus efficace...Si du moins cela ne vous ennuie pas de le faire".

Une nouvelle fois pris par surprise, il ne sait pas quoi répondre et se contente de hausser les épaules. Il aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle refuse et aller chercher Pomfresh. Il se sent troublé par trop de choses depuis deux jours...Mais si elle avait refusé, comment l'aurait-il pris? Il décide de ne pas trop se poser de questions et d'agir pour en finir au plus vite.

Il s'approche de la baignoire et s'agenouille derrière elle, dans son dos.

-"C'est le même principe qu'hier et avant-hier...C'est simplement un autre onguent qui va interragir avec la potion de la baignoire et terminer votre traitement".

-"OK", répond-t-elle simplement...

Pourquoi a-t-elle insisté pour que ça soit lui? Elle se sent mal à l'aise sans la fièvre pour lui faire percevoir la réalité au second degré. Il est vrai que ses soins sont plus efficaces que ceux de Pomfresh... mais la situation est quand même très étrange...Est-ce parce qu'elle a été troublée par sa réaction avec sa marque? Est-ce tout simplement parce qu'il a regardé sa cicatrice sans se moquer? Est-ce cet instant partagé qui fait qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie qu'il s'en aille, même s'il n'y a rien de plus étrange que de se faire masser le dos par un collègue, qui plus est ancien professeur?

Il la sort de ses questionnements :

-"C'est comme les autres soins...donc..."

Elle se retourne, l'air interrogateur.

Par Merlin, fait-elle exprès de faire l'ignorante pour le mettre mal à l'aise!?

En voyant l'air consterné de Rogue, elle comprend.

-"Ok, ok! J'ai compris".

Severus émet une sorte de sifflement méprisant, ce qui lui permet de se redonner un peu de contenance.

Elle se redresse, s'assied dans la baignoire. Elle glisse les mains dans son dos et dégraffe son haut de maillot avant d'en faire glisser les bretelles. Ne sachant pas qu'en faire, elle le laisse tomber à côté de la baignoire. Elle ramène se genoux contre sa poitrine, histoire d'éviter toute situation gênante...ça l'est déjà assez ainsi.

Elle ferme les yeux et attend. Elle l'entend ouvrir la fiole et se frotter les mains pour réchauffer l'onguent.

Severus aurait du refuser. Que fait-il là avec sa collège à moitié nue dans une baignoire. C'est encore plus perturbant que lorsqu'elle était couchée dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Et pourquoi donc a-t-elle balancé son maillot par terre!? Mais sutrout, pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que ça soit lui qui lui fasse les soins? Que fait-il si ça dérape à nouveau...? Pourquoi est-il sans cesse partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de la toucher?

\- "Je vais appliquer l'onguent, il se peut que vous ressentiez une sensation de chaleur intense, mais cela ne vous brûlera pas, n'ayez crainte".

Le calme de sa propre voix l'étonne. Il la voit se détendre un peu.

Il pose les mains sur son dos. Et comme ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants auparavant, sa peau sur la sienne l'électrise totalement. Peut-elle sentir ce qu'il ressent? Il espère que non et se reprend rapidement et commence les soins. Ses mouvements sont doux et appuyés. Il s'arrête ça et là pour une imposition des mains accompagnée d'une incantation qui accentue encore l'effet chauffant de la potion. Au bout de quelques minutes, son professionnalisme a repris le dessus et il parvient à se concentrer plus ou moins.

Hermione se laisse bercer par le son de sa voix et se sent aller mieux à chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne peut pas nier que c'est un sorcier exceptionnel et se félicite d'avoir préféré ses soins à ceux de Pomfresh. Quand les mains du sorcier plongent dans l'eau pour masser le creux de ses reins, elle doit lutter contre une sensation étrange et qui l'électrise à son tour...L'effet de l'eau chaude, la chaleur de l'onguent, les doigts de Rogue au bas de son dos...Elle doit se mordre la lèvre pour faire cesser cette sensation dérangeante au creux de son ventre... du désir? Impossible! L'onguent et les incantations ont assurément des effets secondaires...comment pourrait-elle éprouver une telle chose pour lui et dans de telles circonstances sinon? Il va falloir qu'il retire ses mains immédiatement ou elle va finir par perdre le contrôle...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus remonte doucement du bas de son dos vers ses épaules. Hermione parvient a reprendre un peu de contenance et espère de tout coeur qu'il n'a rien perçu.

Sa voix la fait sursauter.

\- "Je vais procéder à la seconde partie du massage. Mais je reste derrière vous. Ca ira vite. "

Elle comprend qu'il essaie de la rassurer, qu'il ne regardera pas. Qu'il reste derrière elle... Elle se redresse, alonge ses jambes dans la baignoire pour dégager son torse. Il a vraiment intérêt à rester derrière elle. Le désir qu'elle a ressenti quelques secondes auparavant s'estompe doucement. Elle essaie de se ressaisir. Que lui arrive-t-il?

A peine le temps de réaliser ce qui va se passer qu'elle sent ses mains remonter sur ses homoplates, amorcer une courbe sur ses épaules et redescendre sur le haut de son torse. Elle sait qu'il ne descend volontairement pas trop bas. Elle bascule la tête en arrière pour qu'il aie plus de facilité et éviter tout dérapage.

Severus s'est penché un peu plus en avant dans la baignoire pour continuer le soin sur le haut du torse de la jeune femme...en allant aussi loin que la pudeur lui permet de le faire. La situation est vraiment aux limites de l'acceptable. Si quelqu'un les surprenait maintenant, il penserait immédiatement à autre chose qu'un soin contre la pneumonie. A cet instant, Severus se dit qu'il aurait tout de même du demander à Pomfresh, ne fut-ce que pour cette partie.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione penche sa tête en arrière. Il peut sentir ses cheveux contre sa joue mais essaie de ne pas y prêter attention. Au moins, elle lui facilite les choses et il ne risque pas de basculer dans la baignoire en se penchant de trop. Et le soin sera plus vite terminé. Il maitrise. Ses mains ne dérapent pas, c'est une question de survie. Ses gestes et ses émotions sont sous contrôle.

On ne peut pas en dire autant d'Hermione. La sensation étrange recommence alors qu'elle sent les mains glisser sur sa peau et le souffle de Rogue à son oreillle. Une chaleur monte en elle ne peut plus la réprimer...Est-ce l'onguent qui diffuse cette sensation dans tout son corps? Son souffle se fait court et saccadé. Il faut que ça s'arrête, là tout de suite.

\- "Stop" dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Severus s'arrête net, comme pétrifié. Qu'a-t-il fait? Il n'aurait rien pu faire, le moindre de ses gestes était parfaitement mesuré.

-"Tout va bien? " lui demande-t-il, étonné.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui. Ses joues sont écarlates. Toujours derrière elle, il pose une main sur son front.

-"La fièvre est tombée, nous avons terminé" annonce-t-il, soulagé.

-"Pourtant j'ai si chaud..." dit-elle, comme exténuée.

-"C'est un effet de l'onguent et de la potion..Ca va personnes ne supportent pas la chaleur. Vous avez bien géré cela. C'est terminé et vous voilà à nouveau sur pied. Je vous apporte une serviette", dit-il sans la regarder.

Il se relève et détourne le regard en lui tendant une serviette. Il l'entend se lever dans l'eau.

Elle enroule la serviette autour d'elle avant de dire:

-"Vous pouvez m'aider à sortir?"

Il se retourne et est satisfait de la voir à nouveau debout. C'en est fini de ces séances de torture pendant lesquelles son self-control était mis à rude épreuve. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de la trouver belle, enroulée dans sa serviette, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies par la chaleur. C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il la voit ainsi. Il est soulagé de ne plus avoir à se battre contre lui, mais il ne peut réprimer ce petit pincement au coeur qu'il ne peut toujours pas expliquer.

Il s'approche, lui tend une main et l'aide à sortir de la baignoire.

Une fois debout sur la terre ferme, elle ne lâche pas sa main. Il veut s'en dégager, mais à nouveau, elle s'agrippe. Il repense à ses doigts carressant son avant-bras, à cet instant étrange où elle a plongé ses yeux dans les siens avec tendresse. Son self-control semble à nouveau s'être fait la malle... Il la regarde, à nouveau troublé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle baisse les yeux, et murmure timidement :

-"Merci, Severus"

Et elle lâche doucement sa main. Comme pour prolonger le contact, il répond:

-"De rien, Miss Granger".

C'est à cet instant que Pomfresh débarque comme une furie et saute littéralement sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-"Hooo quel miracle, mon enfant! Vous voilà sur pied!"

Alors que Pomfresh la serre contre elle de toute ses forces au point qu'elle ne peut plus bouger, elle voit Severus s'éloigner, reprendre ses robes et quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Et pour une raison inconnue, Hermione sent soudain son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Que vous ayez aimé ou non, dites-moi pourquoi dans une review - En plus j'adore ça :) ça booste ma créativité :-)


	5. Chapitre 5

La guérison d'Hermione avait été fulgurante. Après quelques contrôles de Mme Pomfresh, elle avait pu rejoindre ses quartiers où elle avait profiter d'une longue douche chaude.

En jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier, elle réalisa tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie en voyant la date : le 24 décembre. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas encore expédié les cadeaux achetés à Pré-au-Lard avant de tomber malade!

Hermione enfile sa cape et met ses cadeaux dans un sac. Elle sort de ses appartements et se dirige vers la volière. Les couloirs sont déserts, il ne reste pas grand monde au château en ce jour spécial. Elle se demande si quelque chose sera prévu ce soir dans la grande salle. Elle imagine que oui. Elle se demande qui sera là...Elle se demande si le professeur Rogue sera présent. Elle voudrait juste le remercier...Rien de plus. Elle essaie de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'a pas été troublée par ses mains sur sa peau et par la sensation étrange au fond de son ventre...

Un hululement la fait sortir de ses pensées. Elle est arrivée à la volière. Elle choisit 3 chouettes et leur attache ses colis aux pattes. Les oiseaux s'envolent vers leur destination, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes.

Hermione reste un temps à contempler le paysage enneigé et les oiseaux qui s'éloignent. Il fait si calme, la neige absorbe les bruits et tout les sons sont feutrés.  
Elle repense à Rogue. Elle se demande où il est... Elle se demande s'il passe le réveillon avec quelqu'un ce soir, s'il restera seul ou s'il se joindra à elle dans la grande salle.

Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Nous sommes le jour de Noel...la bonne occasion pour remercier quelqu'un. Elle redescend d'un pas pressé, traverse le parc en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et, une fois hors des grilles du château, transplane à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à destination, son idée lui semble moins claire. Elle réalise qu'elle connait trop peu l'homme à qui elle souhaite offrir un cadeau. Elle ne sait même pas par quelle boutique commencer... Fleury et Bott? Un livre lui ferait assurément plaisir...Mais elle imagine qu'il est bien plus documenté qu'elle et elle risque de se tromper. Honeydukes? Elle ne l'imagine pas en train de déguster des Gnomes au poivre ou des Souris glacées... Chez Zonko? N'y pensons même pas...Derviche et Bang? Cela lui semble une bonne idée pour commencer...

En entrant dans la boutique, elle se dit qu'elle va en avoir pour des heures...Elle réfléchit à ce que l'homme à pu partager d'intime avec elle...Pas grand chose, si ce n'est cette histoire de marque des ténèbres. Et son cadeau lui apparaît alors comme une évidence.  
Une demi-heure après, elle est de retour au château. Il est 14h. Elle doit encore customiser son cadeau et elle en a pour un petit temps. Elle s'enferme dans ses appartements et travaille jusque 17h sur le fameux présent. Elle est assez satisfaite de son idée et l'enchantement sur l'objet fonctionne à merveille.

Au moment de sortir, elle se souvient que c'est le réveillon et qu'il serait quand même chouette de s'habiller pour la circonstance. Elle retourne enfiler une robe de sorcière rouge et or, relève ses cheveux en chignon et attache une cape noire sur ses épaules pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle glisse le petit coffret cadeau dans la poche de sa cape et quitte ses appartements pour la grande salle.

* * *

Il y a une petite dizaine d'étudiants dans la grande salle et une poignée de professeurs atablés. Mais tous ont fait un effort vestimentaire. Au moins Hermione n'aura pas l'air ridicule avec sa robe. Des cadeaux sont posés au pied du sapin...Hermione préfère garder le sien en poche pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle n'est déjà pas certaine que le professeur Rogue acceptera...pas la peine de se donner en spectacle inutilement.

Hermione se dirige vers la table des professeurs. Hagrid, Mme Pomfresh, Minerva, Flitwick et Chourave sont là. Elle les salue chacun à leur tour et leur souhaite un Joyeux Noel. Hagrid semble avoir déjà bu un petit verre de trop et est de très bonne humeur. Il prend Hermione dans ses bras et la serre tellement fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va lui briser les os.

-"Tu nous a manqué Hermione! Bon retour parmi nous!"

Minerva semble également ravie de revoir la jeune femme.

-"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en si bonne santé Miss Granger!", dit-elle sur un ton chaleureux.

Hermione lui répond :

-"C'est en grande partie grâce à Poppy et au..."

C'est à cet instant qu'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée derrière la table des professeurs laisse apparaître un Severus bougon.

-" professeur Rogue.." termine Hermione, l'air surpris.

-"Severus!" s'écrie Pomfresh, "Nous parlions justement de vous et de vos exploits sur la santé de Miss Granger".

Severus fronce les sourcils. Il n'a assurément pas envie qu'on parle de cela.

Minerva reprend:

-" Ne sois pas modeste, Severus. Je n'ai jamais vu une pneumonie guérir de manière aussi fulgurante...Et efficace! Regarde Miss Granger! Elle était alitée hier encore et aujourd'hui elle est resplendissante de santé ! Comment as-tu fait? "

Severus déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'expliquer les massages prodigués à une Hermione en petite tenue. Il jette un regard furtif vers elle, gêné. Ca lui semble d'ailleurs étrange de la voir habillée... Il se racle la gorge et répond à Minerva :

-"Quelques onguents et une potion de mon cru."

Hermione est soulagée qu'il ne soit pas rentré dans les détails. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer la couleur rose des joues de son ancien professeur. Visiblement, il est aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle en repensant à la situation.

Hermione est un peu gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle essaie de mettre fin à la conversation, ce qui leur rendrait service à tous les deux.  
Elle s'adresse au professeur, toujours debout devant la porte, en tirant la chaise à côté d'elle :

-"Venez vous asseoir avec nous, professeur. Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester seul là-bas au bout le soir de Noel... et vous ne voudriez pas manquer le discours de Minerva".

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire que lui seul peut voir vu qu'elle tourne le dos aux autres. Bien qu'il ai passé la journée à essayer d'oublier les évènements des derniers jours, il sent son cœur manquer un battement et ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver jolie...même si elle est encore en rouge. Par Merlin, ça devient de la provocation.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et s'installe à côté de la jeune femme.

\- "Le discours! Par Merlin...j'allais oublier! Merci Miss Granger!", s'angoisse la nouvelle directrice.

Elle se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers le pupitre pour débiter un discours un peu mielleux qu'elle ponctue d'un "Joyeux Noel à tous!" avant de lancer les festivités du banquet.  
Tous se régalent...A la table des professeurs, il y a même un vin rouge délicieux ramené de France par Minerva. Hermione n'a pas l'habitude de boire et sent vite le breuvage lui monter à la tête.

Comme s'il pouvait le percevoir, Severus lui dit discrètement:

-"Ne buvez pas trop, Miss... Les interactions avec la potion pourraient augmenter légèrement les effets de l'alcool".

-" Merci, je vais passer à l'eau, c'est en effet plus raisonnable si je ne veux pas terminer sous la table ", répond-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Severus vient-il de lui sourire? Ou est-ce l'effet du vin? Ses yeux se posent alors sur les mains de Rogue. Elle les imagine à nouveau sur sa peau, dans le creux de son dos, à la naissance de ses s...

TAC

Hermione est sortie de ses pensées par un Severus qui repose violemment son verre de vin sur la table... Assurément embarrassé du regard étrange de la jeune femme sur ses mains.

Hermione se reprend et décide de terminer la soirée à l'eau.

Elle se rappelle du cadeau toujours dans sa cape, sur le dossier de la chaise...Doit-elle lui donner maintenant? Il risquerait de mal le prendre si elle faisait ça devant leurs collègues... Elle décide de patienter jusqu'à la fin du repas et se tourne vers Minerva pour se ressaisir un peu et éviter les pensées vagabondes.

Après deux heures de banquet et d'ouverture des cadeaux par les élèves, la salle se vide doucement. Hermione est tellement occupée à discuter avec Minerva qu'elle ne voit même pas Severus quitter la salle. La porte qui se ferme les fait tous sursauter...

-"Sacré Severus", dit Flitwick..."On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très sociable...partir comme un voleur le soir de Noel".

Minerva le reprend:

-"Au contraire, Filius! C'est la première année qu'il participe au banquet de Noel!"

Hermione est étonnée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir...Mais pourquoi donc est-il venu?  
Elle repense au cadeau. Il faut qu'elle lui offre ce soir. Même si la tête lui tourne encore un peu...Elle va profiter de ce sentiment de légèreté que lui procure l'alcool pour oser affronter le Maitre des Potions.

-"Je vais aller dormir, je me sens encore un peu faible", dit-elle simplement.

Minerva acquiesce, compréhensive. Hermione salue chacun d'eux pour la nuit et leur souhaite à nouveau un Joyeux Noel avant de quitter la pièce par la porte empruntée par Severus.

* * *

Severus a quitté précipitamment la grande salle. Il sait qu'on le lui reprochera mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ces discussions mieleuses de bonnes femmes...Entre le bébé de la fille de Pomfresh et les histoires de Potter racontées par Hermione à Minerva...Il fallait qu'il parte sans quoi il allait finir par mourir sur place.

Participer à ce souper était une très mauvaise idée. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il faisait l'impasse chaque année. Pourquoi était-il donc venu? Etait-ce pour s'assurer qu'Hermione était bel et bien guérie? Ou simplement parce qu'il avait envie de la voir? Non, il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il s'était à peine parlé de toute la soirée. Elle l'avait dévisagé d'une manière étrange. A vrai dire, il avait eu envie de partir dès qu'il avait franchi la porte. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver ses appartements et son whisky pur feu.

* * *

Les couloirs sont vides. Elle entend les pas de l'homme résonner au loin sur le carrelage froid. Elle sait qu'il est là et presse le pas pour le rattraper.  
Après quelques minutes, elle l'aperçoit au détour d'un couloir.

-"Professeur Rogue, attendez-moi! ", s'écrie-t-elle.

Il se retourne et s'immobilise, l'air étonné. L'air fâché aussi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? se demande-t-il.

Hermione essaie de faire abstraction de ce regard froid qu'il lui lance. Elle profite de sa surprise pour le rattraper.

Elle arrive à sa hauteur et ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

-"Que voulez-vous, miss Granger ?"

Elle hésite. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses pour éviter qu'il ne prenne la mouche et qu'il continue son chemin. Elle peut sentir son agacement.

Devant l'hébétude de la jeune femme, il se radoucit un peu et ajoute avec une pointe d'humour:

\- "Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous allez me chanter une chanson de Noel ou m'offrir un cadeau!"

Hermione semble totalement pétrifiée par ses mots. Il réalise et semble alors horrifié.

-"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Granger! Vous n'alliez pas faire ça, tout de même?"

Hermione se sent humiliée...Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sent ridicule. Elle regrette d'avoir passé du temps à cela...Elle aurait du savoir, elle sait comment il est...

-"Par pitié Granger, dites-moi ce qui se passe, la situation devient ridicule!".

Severus est mal à l'aise...Elle ne va tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer?

Il est prêt à tourner les talons mais Hermione renifle, inspire profondément et se reprend.

-"Je voulais simplement vous remercier de m'avoir soignée...Je sais que cela ne vous a pas plu et que vous avez du prendre sur votre temps. Cela m'a touchée, c'est tout. Je tenais à vous remercier, c'est la moindre des choses."

Severus est étonné qu'elle ai couru après lui juste pour le remercier. Personne ne court jamais après lui pour ce genre de choses.

Hermione profite de l'étonnement qui semble immobiliser l'homme pour plonger la main dans sa cape et en ressortir une petite boite qu'elle lui tend.

C'est pas vrai!? Elle a osé... pense-t-il.

Il est estomaqué et reste comme figé devant ce présent qu'elle lui tend. Cela fait des décennies qu'il n'a plus reçu un cadeau. Il est embêté, ne sait pas quoi dire...Il hésite à prendre le paquet...peut-être devrait-il tourner les talons et s'enfuir. Oui, c'est ce qu'il va faire...Il n'a pas besoin de cadeau. Il veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix et enfin aller boire son whisky.

Comme il ne réagit pas, Hermione s'approche, lui prend doucement la main et y place la petite boite carrée. Sa peau au contact de la sienne le paralyse. Il voudrait fuir, mais ce contact inattendu lui donne une inexplicable envie de rester...

Il regarde leurs mains et cette petite boite posée dans la sienne et dont il ne sait quoi faire. Les doigts d'Hermione glissent alors doucement sur ses doigts et les obligent gentiment à se refermer autour de la boite. Ses paumes chaudes sont posées de part et d'autre de sa main et l'enserrent avec une telle douceur qu'il se sent perdu. Ses doigts fins sont comme une caresse sur sa peau...

Severus oublie le cadeau, il ne sent plus que la chaleur des mains de la jeune femme autour de la sienne. Il lui semble que ses pieds sont soudés au sol et qu'il ne pourra partir que lorsqu'elle brisera l'étreinte.

Elle lève son regard vers lui, et, comme dans la baignoire un peu plus tôt, leurs yeux s'arriment et s'enchainent. Elle peut lire la peur et l'étonnement dans les abysses de ses yeux. Est-il étonné du cadeau ou de ce contact imprévu de leurs peaux? Elle se dit que ça doit être le cadeau...qu'il ne doit pas en recevoir souvent...Que c'est sans doute déplacé de sa part d'avoir fait cela. La situation est embarrassante. Elle regrette un peu. Elle a peur qu'il le refuse. Elle va garder ses mains autour de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sure qu'il l'accepte.

-"S'il-vous-plait, prenez-le...", dit-elle en appuyant davantage ses paumes contre sa main et en plongeant encore un peu plus dans ses yeux sombres.

Comme sorti de sa torpeur par la voix d'Hermione, Severus acquiesce d'un signe de tête et referme sa prise sur le paquet dans sa main.

Lentement, comme si son corps résistait et ne voulait pas qu'elle rompe le contact, ses doigts quittent doucement la main de Rogue dans un geste qui ressemble très fort à une caresse.

Une fois le contact brisé, l'homme semble se ressaisir un peu. Il recule d'un pas et bredouille un merci confus en baissant les yeux.

En la regardant à nouveau, il ajoute :

-"Ne prenez pas froid en trainant dans les couloirs, professeur Granger."

Elle s'approche de lui à nouveau, doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal blessé pouvant s'enfuir à tout moment. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et pose alors une main sur son avant-bras gauche, y prend appui pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et lui murmure : "Joyeux Noel". Le baiser est léger comme une plume, doux comme une caresse...

C'en est trop pour Severus. Il brise l'étreinte et tourne les talons, laissant seule au milieu du couloir une Hermione confuse.

* * *

Severus arrive dans ses quartiers. Il n'a pas laché son emprise sur le petit paquet dans sa main. Il a l'impression d'être tétanisé par ce qui vient de se produire.

Que lui arrive-t-il? Pourquoi est-il sans arrêt troublé lorsqu'elle est dans les parages? Pourquoi oscille-t-il toujours entre colère et douceur lorsqu'elle le provoque? Pourquoi cela continuait-il alors qu'il l'avait soignée et avait fait de ces moments embarrassants une affaire classée?

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi diable avait-t-il fallu qu'elle lui offre un cadeau? Et par Merlin et tous les sorciers du monde, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur sa joue?! A quoi jouait-elle?

Comme pour effacer le souvenir, il frotte vigoureusement sa joue d'un revers de main.

De rage, il lance le paquet sur son divan et se dirige vers le bar pour se servir copieusement de pur feu. L'alcool du breuvage lui brûle la gorge alors qu'il l'avale d'une traite.

Il allume un feu dans la cheminée, se sert un second verre et s'assied, la bouteille à ses côtés.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi diable cela ne le laissait-il pas indifférent? Severus ne s'attachait jamais aux gens. Parce qu'il était toujours déçu. Et surtout pour s'éviter des souffrances inutiles. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'approche, pas envie qu'on s'attache à lui non plus. Pas envie qu'on lui accorde une attention qu'il ne méritait pas.

Au bout du quatrième ou cinquième verre, son attention se tourne à nouveau vers ce paquet qui le nargue juste à côté de lui. Il l'empoigne et arrache l'emballage, comme pour passer sa rage sur l'objet de son supplice.

L'expectative et la curiosité finissent par reprendre le dessus. Son coeur se serre bien malgré lui alors qu'il ouvre le coffret.

Il retire l'objet suspect de sa boite, l'inspecte...il ne comprend pas. C'est alors qu'il voit le petit mot manuscrit posé au fond de la boite

 _Portez ce bracelet lorsque vous vous sentez las de vivre cerné et jugé par le regard des imbéciles. Une fois à votre poignet, vous serez le seul à voir ce que vous voulez dissimuler au monde._

 _Hermione Granger_

A la lecture du mot, Severus comprend immédiatement. Il inspecte à nouveau le cadeau d'Hermione. C'est un bracelet d'homme en cuir, large de 5 cm et d'un noir profond. La boucle dorée a la forme d'un serpent. Il le passe à son bras gauche et sent la magie opérer. A l'instar de la sorcière qui l'a créé, cette magique est douce, comme une caresse sur sa peau. La marque est toujours là, toujours visible par lui...Mais uniquement par lui... Elle a compris qu'il avait besoin de la voir, de se souvenir...mais elle a su percevoir à quel point le regard des autres et leur jugement lui pesaient.

Bien malgré lui, le cadeau le touche. Comme les doigts d'Hermione sur sa peau, la magie l'électrise. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui crie d'enlever tout de suite cet objet de malheur de son bras, de le jeter au feu, de ne plus jamais se laisser approcher et toucher par Hermione.

Mais comme la magie à son bras, quelque chose de plus fort l'enivre et le trouble. Il a simplement envie de garder le bracelet, juste pour cette nuit. Personne ne le saura, après tout.

* * *

Motivez moi, laissez moi un petit commentaire.

Bises

Kawaii-Shina


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis le soir du réveillon de Noel, Severus et Hermione ne se sont que brièvement croisés, chacun vaquant à ses occupations et se concentrant sur la préparation de la rentrée.  
Hermione est un peu embarrassée et ne sait pas comment interpréter les silences de son collègue. Est-elle allée trop loin en lui offrant un cadeau aussi personnel? Les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillent lorsqu'elle pense à son ancien professeur la perturbent et l'interrogent de plus en plus. Elle ne peut nier qu'elle éprouve un semblant d'affection pour l'homme...et puis, son coeur sursaute à chaque fois qu'elle le croise. A moins que ça ne soit du qu'à l'angoisse engendrée par sa piteuse prestation avec le cadeau... Elle ne sait plus trop, elle est perdue.  
Heureusement, nous sommes le 31 décembre. Elle a attendu cette journée avec impatience. Elle va enfin passer une soirée, et qui plus est une longue soirée, avec Harry et Ron. Cette année, c'est Harry et Ginny qui invitent dans leur demeure en plein coeur de Londres. Renouer avec un semblant de vie moldue ne lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

Severus a toujours détesté le reveillon de nouvel an. Pour lui, les années se suivent et se ressemblent tristement et il n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de fêter cela. Il restera au chateau...Il ne sait pas encore s'il ira manger dans la grande salle. Il n'a envie de voir personne. Attablé à son bureau, il corrige quelques copies, distrait. Ses yeux se posent sur le bracelet en cuir à son poignet gauche. Il n'arrive plus à le quitter...Comme ces pensées à propos d'Hermione qui le hantent de plus en plus. Il lutte, il ne veut pas succomber à des sentiments vains et inutiles. A quoi bon cela le menerait-il si ce n'est à la déception ? Il n'y a rien à attendre de tout cela. Il ne le sait que trop bien. Le bracelet à son bras lui amène cependant un peu de réconfort. Il lui semble que la magie de la jeune femme réchauffe quelque peu son vieux coeur insensible. Ses pensées vagabondent vers sa jeune collègue. Que fera-t-elle ce soir? Restera-t-elle au chateau? Rien que pour le savoir, il irait bien rejoindre les autres au repas dans la grande salle. Encore une heure à tuer.

* * *

Hermione termine de se préparer dans ses appartements. Elle a pris un long bain relaxant (a repensé au passage à l'épisode de la baignoire de l'infirmerie avant de chasser cette pensée de toutes ses forces), s'est maquillée un peu, a dompté ses cheveux dans un chignon, s'est parfumée...Il ne reste plus qu'à enfiler la robe qu'elle s'est offerte pour l'occasion. "Elle pourra toujours servir" s'était-elle dit en payant cette jolie robe rouge classique mais originale. Elle l'enfile, constate qu'elle lui va comme un gant. La robe n'est ni trop longue, ni trop courte, une main au-dessus du genoux tout au plus. Mais son attrait principal est le léger décoleté dans le dos de la robe. L'echancrure s'arrête au milieu du dos, révelant la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Elle enfile ses chaussures noires à talons et une paire de longue boucles d'oreilles dorées. Sa tenue est très moldue en somme... Elle attrappe sa cape, vérifie une dernière fois son look dans le miroir et sort de ses appartements pour rejoindre le hall. Harry vient la chercher au portail et elle n'a pas envie d'être en retard.

* * *

Les couloirs sont vides, tout le monde est sans doute déjà dans la grande salle. Ses talons résonnent sur la pierre froide des couloirs. Elle fait alors une chose qu'elle ne fait jamais d'habitude : elle sort son téléphone portable et appelle Harry qui doit déjà l'attendre au portail. Il décroche à la première sonnerie.

\- "Harry, c'est moi. T'es déjà là?"..."OK OK j'arrive tout de suite"

Severus sursaute en entendant la voix d'Hermione au bout du couloir. Apparemment, elle quitte le château. Pour rejoindre Potter. Il sent la rage monter en lui. C'est donc avec lui qu'elle va passer le réveillon. Evidemment, comme si elle allait passer son réveillon à Poudlard avec une bande de vieux shnocks esseulés.  
Elle termine la conversation et il entend ses pas se rapprocher. Comme figé, il ne parvient pas à bouger. Il distingue sa silhouette et la vue qu'elle lui offre à chacun de ses pas le cloue au sol. Elle est époustouflante dans sa robe rouge.

Elle finit par arriver à sa hauteur, arborant son plus beau sourire.

-"Severus, que faites-vous là?"

Son regard est noir et elle comprend qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre.

Il hausse les épaules et tourne les talons en direction de la grande salle.

Un instant étonnée, Hermione se ressaisit et presse le pas pour ne pas faire attendre Harry.

Avant de pousser la porte de la grande salle, Severus jette un dernier regard dans la direction d'Hermione. Ce qu'il voit l'achève pour la soirée. Sa robe est magnifique, et c'est évidemment pour un Potter.

Las, il fait demi-tour et rentre dans ses quartiers. Le whisky pur feu devrait aider à faire passer le temps plus vite jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'est pas là pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ne revient pas non plus les jours suivants. Sans doute est-elle restée chez Potter à forniquer pendant des jours et des nuits, pense-t-il. La rage et la haine le dévorent chaque jour un peu plus et l'empêchent de réflechir de façon rationnelle. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi tous ses vieux démons se réveillent à nouveau. Comme avec Lily.

Il n'a pas envie de sombrer à nouveau dans la colère pour des choses qui n'existent pas, pour des sentiments qui n'auront jamais aucune chance de s'épanouir.  
Alors il se plonge dans le travail, collecte mille ingrédients dans la forêt interdite, concocte cinquante potions différentes pour l'infirmerie (pour le grand plaisir de Pomfresh), réalimente sa réserve pour l'année, ... Il refroidit ses sens et son coeur, reprend le contrôle de lui-même. Et il se sent bien mieux avec un coeur de pierre!

* * *

Harry et Ginny ont finalement invité Ron et Hermione à rester. Se revoir l'espace d'une soirée n'était vraiment pas suffisant! Le lendemain d'un réveillon bien arrosé et émouvant en retrouvailles, les quatre amis ont brunché avant d'aller se balader dans Londres. De fil en aiguille, comme ils étaient tous quelques jours en congé, ils ont décidé de prolonger leurs retrouvailles pour faire des expos, des restos, des promenades, assouvir leurs besoins de se raconter leurs vies respectives...comme au bon vieux temps! Le samedi avant la rentrée, c'est le coeur lourd mais plein de souvenirs que les amis se quittèrent.

En arrivant aux grilles du chateau,vêtue d'un jeans et d'un sweat prêté par Ginny, Hermione est heureuse d'humer l'air de Poudlard. Dans deux jours, elle donnera à nouveau cours...Elle espère que Severus sera moins distant avec elle et que l'histoire du cadeau sera loin derrière lui.

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, elle entend une voix glaciale derrière elle alors qu'elle rejoint ses appartements.

\- "Bonjour professeur Granger."

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, sachant par avance rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur...Elle a l'impression de se retrouver 10 ans en arrière lors de son premier cours avec lui.

\- "Bonjour professeur Rogue! " dit-elle en se retournant et en faisant son plus beau sourire, espérant adoucir un peu le ton de son collègue.

\- "Comment va votre petit copain Potter? " dit-il dans un rictus.

"C'est donc ça", se dit la jeune femme. Il a toujours une dent contre Harry.

-"Il va bien, merci de vous intéresser à lui! Harry et Ginny Weasley se marient l'été prochain...Ha oui, il travaille au Ministère... Pourquoi cette question?" répond-t-elle d'une traite, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une attitude de défi.

Severus semble d'abord déboussolé, puis soulagé mais se reprend rapidement et retrouve sa contenance.

-"Pour savoir. Nous nous apprêtions à lancer un avis de recherche en ne vous voyant pas rentrer le lendemain du réveillon".

Hermione est décontenancée. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à l'endroit où elle se trouve?

-"J'avais prévenu Minerva... Quand vous dites "nous", de qui parlez-vous au juste? ", demande-t-elle taquine.

Severus se retrouve pris à son propre piège. Il rougit et cela amuse énormément Hermione. Ne sachant que dire, il se contente de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons pour fuir cette mégère qui se moque de lui.

-"Bonne année, professeur Rogue", lui lance-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Il lui semble l'entendre répondre par un grognement. Elle sourit. C'est bon de rentrer à Poudlard. Et bien malgré elle, ce vieux grincheux lui a manqué.

* * *

L'année reprend, avec son lot de chaudrons explosés, d'élèves busés, de petits dejeuner dans la grande salle, de matches de quidditch... Hermione ne quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde, et maintenant qu'elle y est professeur, elle a plus que jamais l'impression d'être à sa place.

Cette année, Minerva est d'humeur festive. Quelques jours après la rentrée, elle décide d'organiser un bal de nouvel an. Pour se remémorer les bons souvenirs du temps d'Albus, dit-elle. Elle ne veut pas trainer, le bal se tiendra le vendredi de la rentrée. Un petit bal sans prétention, histoire que la directrice remettent ses vœux pour l'an neuf et que tous s'amusent un peu. Les élèves et les professeurs sont ravis, à l'exception de Severus Rogue, évidemment...Mais tous ont l'habitude, alors on n'y prête pas attention.

Hermione n'a pas le temps d'aller acheter une autre robe. Alors elle décide de porter celle du nouvel an. Après tout, personne ne l'a vue avec , à l'exception de Severus...Qui ne sera sans doute pas là. Alors, pas la peine de se prendre la tête. Et puis, le rouge et or lui vont si bien!

Severus se tâte...Il n'a pas du tout envie d'aller à ce bal. Il a toujours honte de cet épisode lors du retour d'Hermione...Il n'a pas trop envie de la voir, même si les révélations sur Potter l'ont quelque peu calmé. Il opte donc pour une brève apparition, le temps des vœux de la directrice...Après quoi il fera une petite ronde pour traquer les élèves un peu trop entreprenants avec leur conquête d'un soir. C'est un beau programme.

* * *

Hermione s'amuse. Une heure après les voeux de Minerva, l'ambiance est nettement plus détendue et chacun profite pleinement du moment. La directrice a même prévu un peu de champagne pour les professeurs. Hermione danse avec tous ses colègues masculins...enfin, presque tous, Severus restant figé comme une statue et refusant même l'invitation de Minerva. Il a fait un effort vestimentaire en portant des robes un peu plus courtes qu'à l'habitude, il ne faut tout de même pas abuser.

Contrairement à ses plans, Severus ne s'est pas encore décidé à quitter la grande salle pour aller traquer les indisciplinés dans les couloirs. Sous son masque d'impassibilité, il est à nouveau troublé par sa collègue. Il ne comprend pas son aisance en société et jalouse chacun des hommes qui a le plaisir de danser avec elle. Il fixe leurs mains sur la peau blanche de son dos avec une haine incommensurable. Il n'a pas envie de danser, mais il ne veut tout simplement pas qu'on la touche. Il ne se l'explique pas. C'est comme si le privilège qui lui avait été donné à l'infirmerie quand Hermione était malade était soudain offert à tous les mâles adultes de l'assemblée.

Alors qu'il la fixe en train de virevolter dans les bras du nouvel entraineur de Quidditch, elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui décoche un grand sourire. Il se sent electrisé, incapable de répondre autrement que par un hochement de tête distant.  
Après la danse, elle s'arrache des bras du sportif qui en redemande encore une, pretextant un besoin de se reposer un peu.

Elle se dirige vers son collègue ronchon, resté sur la touche depuis le début de la soirée.

Alors qu'elle s'approche, il s'apprête à la repousser, à refuser la danse. Mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche qu'elle le coupe :

-"Rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas vous demander de danser avec moi. Je sais que vous allez refuser et j'ai ma fierté".

Severus referme la bouche, abasourdi. Au moins le voilà tranquille. Et Hermione a cessé de danser sous ses yeux. Il se sent soulagé.

Elle vient se poster à côté de lui, contemplant la salle agitée avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-" J'ai chaud!", dit-elle.

-"Rien d'étonnant, à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens avec tous les mâles de cette pièce".

Etonnée par ses paroles, Hermione tourne la tête vers lui en guise d'interrogation. Mais il ne dit rien d'autre. Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre. Serait-il jaloux? Elle repense à son sarcasme lancé dans le couloir une semaine auparavant. Elle sourit en se remémorant sa tête lorsqu'il s'était senti pris au piège.

-" Qu'y a -t-il de drôle? ", demande-t-il, énervé ?

\- "Rien, rien... Je me demandais juste si vous pouviez m'accompagner dehors pour prendre un peu l'air"  
Avant qu'il ne réplique, elle ajoute avec un clin d'œil complice:

\- "C'est que je m'étonne de vous voir toujours ici alors que des dizaines d'ados boutonneux sont en train de se tripoter allègrement dans les couloirs et dans la cour du château...Nous pourrions en profiter pour en remettre quelques-uns à leur place".

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-"Alors, allons-y... si madame a besoin d'être escortée pour remplir son devoir de professeur responsable", dit-il simplement en s'avançant en direction de la porte de la grande salle.

Alors qu'il descend l'estrade des professeurs, il sent le bras de sa jeune collègue s'enrouler autour du sien. Contre toute attente, il la laisse faire. Il n'arrive jamais à la repousser de toute façon. Et puis voir la tête de l'entraineur de Quidditch alors qu'il traverse la salle pour s'éclipser avec Hermione à son bras, ça n'a pas de prix.

Ils se fraient un passage à travers la foule, étonnant certains élèves et même certains professeurs. Hermione s'en fiche. Elle se sent bien. Elle resserre l'étreinte de son bras, Severus tressaille intérieurement.

Ils se retrouvent dans le hall, en profitent chacun pour séparer quelques couples sur leur passage. Mais Severus n'a plus le coeur à ça. Il conduit Hermione dans la cour pour qu'elle puisse prendre un peu l'air. Avec ses talons, elle est bien plus grande qu'à l'habitude, même s'il la dépasse encore d'une tête.

Ils font quelques pas dans la pénombre...Hermione semble avoir un peu de mal à se déplacer sur les pavés avec ses talons de 10 centimètres. Elle s'agrippe un peu plus à son bras, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. A vrai dire, il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait là, il veut juste continuer à se sentir bien, alors il l'accompagne. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

S'accrochant au bras de Severus pour ne pas tomber, Hermione sent quelque chose à travers la manche de son veston.

Serait-ce...? Serait-il possible qu'il le porte?

Alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas, elle fait glisser ses doigts dans la manche de l'homme pour vérifier. Surpris par cette intrusion sous ses vêtements, même minime, Severus retire son bras et s'éloigne de quelques pas, comme pour se protéger de la jeune femme.

Il se sent humilié, trompé...Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Personne ne devait savoir pour le bracelet. Il se sent faible devant elle, et il n'aime pas ça. Il s'apprête à partir, à la planter là. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après tout.

\- "Vous le portez?!", dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle en rajoute et qu'elle lui demande de s'exprimer sur le sujet. Que veut-elle qu'il réponde? Que sa magie est comme une caresse sur sa peau? Que ce cadeau est le plus utile et le plus sincère qu'on lui ai jamais fait? Que c'est pour la sentir qu'il porte ce bracelet? Qu'il déteste lorsque d'autres hommes la touchent devant lui? Qu'il n'a pas envie de souffrir à cause d'elle? Qu'il se sent stupide à apprécier la présence d'une jeune femme de 20 ans sa cadette?

Il est désemparé. Hermione réalise alors à quel point elle le met mal à l'aise, elle réalise qu'il est sur le point de partir, comme un animal blessé. Alors elle fait quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi. Quelque chose qu'elle va peut-être regretter. Quelque chose qu'elle a juste envie de faire à ce moment précis.

Avant qu'il puisse s'enfuir, elle se jette contre lui et le capture en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Elle le sent vaciller sous son élan. Elle le sert de toutes ses petites forces et repose sa tête sur son torse. Elle entend le cœur de l'homme s'emballer sous son étreinte. Les battements frappent la poitrine de Severus à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Alors Hermione sait. Hermione le sent. Il ne lui est pas si indifférent qu'il ne lui laisse paraître. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien la trouble. Elle voudrait qu'il l'enlace lui aussi de ses bras au lieu de rester là comme un Jésus en croix ou comme un ado gêné par l'étreinte de sa mère... Elle veut sentir ses mains sur sa peau. A nouveau.

C'est à cet instant que Severus baisse les armes. La chaleur de ce corps féminin qui se presse contre lui, la tendresse et l'émotion dans sa voix, ses bras autour de lui, ses cheveux à l'odeur enivrante qui titillent ses narines, sa poitrine qui se presse contre son torse...Comment résister alors que ce genre de chose lui a toujours été refusé? Il voudrait avoir la force de la repousser, il le voudrait sincèrement, mais tout, absolument tout d'Hermione, met ses sens en émoi. Il oublie qui il est, il oublie où ils sont. Il veut juste savourer cet instant aussi étrange que magique, lui qui n'a plus eu de contact aussi intime et sincère avec quelqu'un depuis son enfance.

C'est à cet instant précis où il baisse la garde qu'il voit ses propres bras obéir à une loi supérieure et s'enrouler timidement autour de la taille d'Hermione. A ce contact, elle se presse encore plus contre lui pour l'encourager. Ses mains remontent bien malgré lui sur le dos dénudé d'Hermione... Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, juste un instant. Elle lève la tête vers lui. A nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Son coeur manque un battement. Il voudrait l'embrasser, mais il ne connaît pas les codes, il ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Alors il la sert juste un peu plus contre lui. Il remarque qu'elle frissonne, si peu vêtue dans le froid piquant de janvier. Il détache momentanément, et ô combien douloureusement, ses mains du dos d'Hermione et brise leur étreinte pour retirer sa veste et la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-"Vous avez froid... Ce n'est pas raisonnable après ce que vous avez traversé", dit-il, timide, comme pour justifier son geste.

La veste sent le santal, les épices, ...une odeur boisée qui enivre la jeune femme. Il est en chemise devant elle. Elle se tient devant lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent ce qu'il convient de faire tant la situation est étrange.

-"Severus..."

Il lève un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- "En parlant de ça... de ma guérison, je veux dire. De vos soins. Au delà du soin en fait..."

Il acquiesce, se demandant où elle veut en venir.

\- "C'était...", elle hésite. "C'était agréable de sentir vos mains sur moi", dit-elle en baissant les yeux, les joues en feu.

Severus ne réalise pas tout de suite ce que la jeune femme vient de dire. A-t-elle vraiment évoqué le fait que ses mains à lui sur sa peau à elle lui avait plu? L'information met du temps à être enregistrée et comprise par son cerveau si souvent habitué à la déception. A-t-elle vraiment parlé ou a-t-il imaginé ces paroles? Il la regarde et la scrute d'un air interrogateur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il a bien compris. La jeune femme semble embarrassée sous le regard inquisiteur de son collègue et continue à fixer le sol un moment. Elle ose enfin un regard en sa direction et découvre un homme totalement désemparé. Elle se dit qu'il va se mettre en colère, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il trouve les mots acérés qui lui briseront le cœur. Elle essaie de se rattraper, elle bredouille quelque chose d'inaudible en triturant ses doigts, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Alors Severus se dit qu'il n'a pas rêvé, qu'elle a bien dit ce qu'il a entendu. Qu'elle a trouvé agréable qu'il la touche. La détresse de la jeune femme suite à cette révélation le bouleverse jusqu'à faire céder les dernières barrières qui lui servaient de rempart.

Contre toute attente, il s'avance vers elle avec une assurance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même.

Hermione recule d'un pas, apeurée. Cette fois c'est lui qui craint qu'elle ne parte en courant. Il n'a pas de mots, il ne sait pas comment faire d'autre pour la retenir, il n'a jamais fait ça... Alors il attrape sa main en arrimant ses yeux à ceux d'Hermione pour l'encourager à rester. Il garde sa main dans la sienne un instant, le temps de s'habituer à nouveau à ce contact de peau à peau qui l'électrise toujours autant.

Hermione est perdue. Il y a un instant, elle pensait qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, et, en voyant le regard de braise qu'il lui lance, elle se dit maintenant qu'il va l'embrasser. Son cœur s'emballe à cette simple pensée. Elle se sent déboussolée, tout va tellement vite. Elle n'a pas le temps d'analyser la situation, de peser le pour et le contre pour prendre la bonne décision. Mais cette attraction, presqu'animale, semble prendre tout doucement le dessus sur sa rationalité légendaire.

Severus n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres. Elle le regarde, un peu inquiète. Ne lâchant pas sa main, il s'avance encore un peu plus mais son assurance semble maintenant avoir disparu. Elle réalise qu'il est aussi déboussolé qu'elle.

Et sans crier gare, avec la délicatesse maladroite d'un ours, il attire gauchement Hermione contre lui et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille:

-"Plaisir partagé, miss Granger"

Elle répond à son étreinte en faisant glisser doucement ses mains autour du cou de Severus. Elle se dit que c'est le bon moment pour l'embrasser, qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'avis désormais. Elle approche doucement ses lèvres de celles de l'homme qui ne bouge plus d'un cil, comme tétanisé. Elle sent à nouveau le coeur de Severus battre la chamade et, étonnamment, cela l'encourage à continuer. Son souffle se fait court, son corps tout entier se tend de désir alors qu'elle sent les mains de l'homme caresser timidement son dos... Alors qu'elle s'apprête à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un cri dans leur direction les oblige à briser leur étreinte :

-"Vous deux là-bas, arrêtez de vous becoter et rentrez immédiatement! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans le noir qu'on ne vous voit pas"

C'est la voix de Minerva.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes,

Me revoici avec le chapitre 7 ! Profitez-en, il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres ;-)

Enjoy

Kawaii-Shina

PS : celles qui sont sur Facebook, rendez-vous dans le groupe HG/SS ... Nous sommes déjà 249 !

* * *

Severus et Hermione se figent au son de la voix de leur directrice. Ne sachant pas trop eux-mêmes ce qui vient de se passer, comment pourraient-ils expliquer à Minerva cette situation on ne peut plus ambiguë? Severus a l'air d'osciller entre la panique et la colère. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

En voyant le regard perdu du Maître des Potions, Hermione sent que c'est à elle de prendre les choses en main. Elle glisse sa main dans le décolleté de sa robe et en sort son retourneur de temps. Avant que Severus n'ai pu protester, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et passe la chaine au cou de l'homme et commence à faire tourner le bijou.

Severus n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il voit déjà la lune disparaitre au-dessus d'eux et le soleil inverser sa course. Quand Hermione semble satisfaite, elle arrête l'objet et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour retirer la chaine du cou de son collègue.

\- "Professeur Granger, est-ce bien ce que je crains que ce soit?"

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle n'a même pas l'air mal à l'aise. Elle regarde autour d'eux...Parfait, il n'y a personne. Il doit être 17h tout au plus. Elèves et professeurs doivent être en pleins préparatifs pour la soirée.

\- "Miss...Puis-je avoir une réponse?" demande Severus, légèrement irrité.

Hermione se tourne alors vers l'homme, semblant tout juste réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire.

La veste noire de Severus est toujours sur les épaules de la jeune femme... Heureusement, d'ailleurs, il fait vraiment glacial.

\- "C'est le retourneur de temps que Minerva m'a donné en 3ème année", dit-elle, sachant qu'elle va se faire démasquer.

-" Mais enfin! Il vous avait été prêté et vous deviez le rendre à la fin de l'année".

Hermione rougit et regarde ses pieds en marmonnant.

-"Avec les évènements, tout le monde a un peu oublié…Je l'ai retrouvé des années plus tard avec mes livres d'école… Il m'a été bien utile depuis…"

Severus semble réellement irrité contre sa jeune collègue. Il se radoucit un peu en voyant son air de petite fille fautive. Il a l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'elle était élève et qu'il la terrorisait. Son expression est impayable et il ne peut réprimer un sourire.

-"Finalement, heureusement que vous l'aviez encore ce soir", ajoute-t-il l'air taquin.

Elle lève les yeux et remarque avec étonnement qu'un semblant de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Severus se sent soudain un peu mal à l'aise... I minutes il était sur le point de faire une grosse connerie… Il se racle la gorge avant de demander:

\- "Que fait-on, maintenant? J'imagine que personne ne doit nous voir...Surtout déjà habillés pour la soirée à 5 heure de l'après-midi..."

Hermione pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, pensive.

\- "Effectivement, nous ne pouvons pas rentrer au château dans cette tenue. Idéalement, nous devrions quitter Poudlard et revenir dans la grande salle pour que Minerva nous y voit quelques minutes avant son...intervention... Nous ferons comme si de rien n'était. Nous ayant vu avant, elle ne fera pas le rapprochement avec le couple dans le parc..."

Severus acquiesce.

-"Et puis, de cette manière, poursuit-elle, nous ne risquons pas de tomber nez à nez avec nous-mêmes. D'ailleurs, où étiez-vous à cette heure-ci? A qui avez-vous parlé? "

-"J'étais dans mes appartements, je ne les ai pas quittés jusqu'au repas du soir", répond-t-il.

-"Ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas...J'ai donné cours jusque 17h et j'ai dû croiser pas mal de monde en rentrant dans mes appartements ", répond la jeune femme. "Le mieux serait de quitter Poudlard quelques heures...sans croiser personne ici...Mais impossible de transplaner et nous rendre de l'autre côté des grilles pourrait nous compromettre si nous croisons quelqu'un..." continue-t-elle, pensive et se parlant à elle-même.

Alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution pour quitter le château en ne croisant personne, l'homme l'interrompt.

« Je peux nous conduire dans un endroit calme et isolé »

Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'elle lève son regard vers lui.

-"Vraiment? "

-"Vous oubliez que j'ai été mangemort...Je peux voler sans balais... Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec quelqu'un...J'ose espérer que cela ne sera pas trop rapide pour vous", dit-il sur le ton du sarcasme.

Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi.

-"Pour qui me prenez-vous, Severus Rogue? " dit-elle, amusée.

-"Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous détestez voler..."

Hermione s'offusque, pour la forme. Comment était-il au courant de cela?

\- "C'était avant de survoler Poudlard à dos d'Hippogriffe et la moitié du Royaume à dos de dragon!" ajoute-t-elle pour impressionner l'homme.

-"C'était un bon entrainement pour le vol d'aujourd'hui, Miss. Mais quelle expérience peut être plus effrayante que de voler dans les bras d'un mangemort, après tout ?"

\- "Ancien Mangemort, Severus … Et puis, vous n'avez ni plumes, ni écailles... ça ne saurait pas être pire ", réplique-t-elle, sur le ton du sarcasme.

Severus s'approche d'elle, imperceptiblement.

-"Prête?"

-" Prête!", répond-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il s'avance un peu plus vers elle, se penche. L'espace d'un instant, elle pense qu'il va l'embrasser.

-"Passez...hum... vos mains autour de mon cou", dit-il simplement, légèrement embarrassé.

Il y a comme un malaise entre eux. Il en voudra sans doute à Minerva toute sa vie d'avoir interrompu ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il sent les bras d'Hermione s'enrouler autour de son cou. Son parfum titille ses narines. Ils sont proches, très proches…

Essayant de contenir les sensations qui l'envahissent au contact du corps d'Hermione contre le sien, il se penche et passe un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme avant de la soulever. Une fois dans ses bras, elle lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde intensément. C'est une sensation tellement étrange de la tenir tout contre lui. Ses yeux chocolat sont plongés dans les siens. Il resterait bien là mais il faut partir au plus vite. Il sent son vieux cœur frapper fort contre sa poitrine. Il espère qu'Hermione ne remarque rien.

-"Accrochez-vous !", dit-il d'un ton qui se veut froid.

-"Et! Mais où allons-..."

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sent aspirée dans un tourbillon puissant. La magie de Severus l'entoure et elle sent alors l'étendue de son pouvoir. La sensation est étrange, elle a l'impression de faire partie du ciel, d'être le vent soufflant à toute vitesse dans les branches de la forêt interdite en dessous d'eux, d'être les rayons du soleil qui glissent sur leurs peaux. Elle ne parvient plus à voir Severus dans ce tourbillon de magie mais elle le sent sous ses doigts. Elle ferme les yeux et s'accroche un peu plus encore à lui. L'homme se concentre. Il n'a plus volé ainsi depuis longtemps et il ne doit pas se laisser distraire par ce petit bout de femme qui s'accroche désespérément à sa chemise.

Et aussi vite qu'ils sont partis, ils atterrissent. La magie autour d'eux retombe et elle peut à nouveau distinguer l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras. Elle réalise alors à quel point elle est accrochée à lui, à quel point elle est proche. Sa tête enfouie tout contre le cou de l'homme, elle respire son odeur masculine et troublante. Ses doigts serrent la chemise si fort que les premiers boutons ont sauté pendant le voyage, dévoilant à l'occasion une légère toison noire sur le haut du torse de Severus.

En mettant les pieds sur terre, Severus baisse les yeux sur la femme dans ses bras. Il la sent tendue et apeurée, blottie contre son cou, les yeux fermés...elle est belle. Elle est dans ses bras. Il la voit ouvrir ses yeux et regarder les dégâts sur sa chemise. Il lui semble qu'elle rougit.

Il brise le silence:

-"Vous vous en remettrez", dit-il simplement en la reposant brusquement à terre pour mettre fin à ce contact qui lui fait perdre ses moyens.

Une fois les pieds au sol, Hermione semble retrouver un peu de contenance et sort de sa rêverie.

-"Cétait ...waouw! Quelle puissance dans votre magie!", s'exclame-t-elle.

Il est flatté par sa fraicheur et sa franchise, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle et découvre l'endroit où ils ont atterris.

-"Où sommes-nous ? », demande-t-elle.

L'endroit est triste à mourir. Des petites maisons identiques se succèdent à perte de vue. Tout est gris et terne. A son image, pense-t-elle en réalisant qu'il doit les avoir emmenés chez lui.

-« Bienvenue dans l'impasse du Tisseur, Professeur Granger ! », répond-t-il avec ironie.

La maison devant laquelle ils ont atterri parait sobre, mais bien tenue.

-« Suivez-moi », dit-il sans cérémonie.

Il la précède, ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer avant lui, d'un signe de tête.

Hermione rentre dans la petite demeure et découvre avec stupéfaction un intérieur triste et morne. A son image, pense-t-elle à nouveau avec tristesse.

Severus parait gêné et semble lire de l'étonnement sur le visage de sa jeune collègue.

-« Je vous débarrasse ? » demande-t-il poliment pour détourner son attention. Hermione lui rend sa cape et dévoile à nouveau sa robe de soirée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-« Allons au salon », l'enjoint-il en la précédant dans une des pièces donnant sur le couloir. Elle le suit et découvre, une fois entrée, une pièce un peu plus chaleureuse. Une cheminée, un fauteuil de cuir usé et, par Merlin, une bibliothèque couvrant tous les murs et devant contenir une centaine d'ouvrages au moins !

\- « Que buvez-vous ? », demande-t-il froidement, la sortant de sa contemplation de la pièce. Il n'aime pas la voir scruter son intérieur de la sorte.

-« La même chose que vous, merci », répond-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Severus sort de la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de vin d'un rouge couleur grenat.

« Un verre de vin, cela vous convient ? », demande-t-il ?

« En considérant qu'il n'est pas vraiment 17h, cela devrait faire l'affaire », répond-t-elle en prenant le verre qu'il lui tend.

Un silence pesant s'impose entre eux alors qu'ils dégustent leur verre. Au contact du liquide sur sa langue, Hermione esquisse un sourire.

« Est-ce un « Côtes du Rhône » ? », demande-t-elle

Severus parait étonné.

-« Madame est une connaisseuse des vins français ? », répond-t-il, amusé.

Hermione est flattée et ne sait pas le lui cacher.

-« Mes parents adorent la France…Nous y avons passé un été après la guerre et j'ai suivi un cours d'œnologie… Rien d'exceptionnel, mais je m'y retrouve un peu », répond-t-elle sans prétention.

Il est amusé qu'une si jeune femme s'intéresse à l'œnologie.

\- « L'œnologie, c'est un peu comme les potions, Miss Granger… Amusons-nous un peu… »

Hermione fronce les sourcils…Que lui veut-il ? Elle l'a rarement vu aussi déridé…

-« Redevenons un instant élève et professeur : allez-vous savoir deviner de quel vin il s'agit, miss Je-Sais-Tout ? » lui dit-il dans une attitude de défi.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Hermione pour se piquer au jeu. Elle lui répond par un sourire et se met à sentir et gouter le vin comme elle l'a appris.

Elle lui renvoie un sourire ravageur, lui confirmant qu'elle est partante pour son petit jeu. Sous les yeux de Severus, elle fait tournoyer le verre devant ses yeux, hume le parfum délicat et goute le brevage. Elle hésite…

-« Fruits rouges, fruits noirs, corsé avec une attaque charnue en bouche…. …Je dirais soit un Vacqueras…soit un Gigondas… », dit-elle avec assurance.

Severus est impressionné. Vraiment. Il pensait qu'elle serait à côté de la plaque, mais la Miss est toujours aussi douée.

-« Pas mal du tout pour une jeune femme aussi jeune ! », ne peut-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Il porte son propre verre à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée, et comme pour valider les dires de la jeune femme, ajoute :

« Concentration, équilibre, finesse, puissance et sensualité : c'est un Gigondas… un de mes vins préféré ».

Hermione le regarde, troublée par un des mots qui vient de sortir de la bouche de son ancien professeur. Malgré elle, elle rougit et avale une gorgée de travers, provoquant à l'occasion une toux incontrôlable.

-« Tout va bien, Miss Granger ? » demande-t-il, inconscient du malaise qu'il vient de provoquer chez Hermione.

Elle se ressaisit.

-« Oui oui ! J'ai avalé de travers, désolée ».

Severus part rechercher la bouteille pour lui servir un second verre. Pendant son absence, elle regarde autour d'elle, essaie de trouver dans ce décor impersonnel une touche d'humanité. Il n'y a qu'un seul fauteuil dans la pièce. Elle imagine les soirées empreintes de solitude au coin du feu. Elle le voit, assit là, dans ce fauteuil usé par le temps, à son image. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié, une petite douleur, là, dans sa poitrine en imaginant la vie misérable et solitaire de cet homme. Elle sait pour la mère de Harry…Tout le monde l'a su après la guerre...Il avait pensé mourir et n'avoir plus rien à perdre en dévoilant son secret, mais il ignorait que le médicomages feraient tout pour le sauver. Quand elle avait appris cela de la bouche de son meilleur ami, elle avait vu l'homme sous un nouveau jour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cet amour par-delà la mort totalement romantique. Cet homme avait aimé la même femme toute sa vie durant, même après sa mort. Toute sa vie ne semblait avoir jamais été autre chose que déception, tristesse et solitude.

Debout dans son salon, des années après, elle réalise alors combien l'homme a dû souffrir de ne pas être mort cette nuit-là. Certes, il avait été réhabilité, mais quel poids de continuer à vivre après avoir dévoilé un tel secret pour sauver le monde sorcier. Toute sa bonne humeur se dissipe tandis qu'elle contemple les tristes objets du quotidien d'un homme malheureux.

Hermione est perdue dans ses pensées…C'est alors qu'elle voit une photo en médaillon posée sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Une femme, les traits fins, le visage émacié et les cheveux d'un noir profond sourit tendrement. La photo est ancienne, Hermione se dit qu'il doit s'agir de la mère de Rogue. Et cette pensée est étrange… L'homme, aussi puissant et misanthrope soit-il, a une photo de sa mère dans sa bibliothèque.

-« Je peux vous aider ? »

La voix froide et coupante de Severus Rogue la sort de ses pensées en sursaut.

Hermione tente de garder son calme et de ne pas paraitre coupable. D'ailleurs de quoi serait-elle coupable ?

Severus s'approche, visiblement en colère, et lui tend son verre à nouveau plein. Elle le prend, soutenant son regard et dit simplement :

« Votre mère était très belle »

Il ne répond pas. Il se sent blessé à chaque fois qu'il se remémore ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il sait qu'il aurait dû être là pour sa mère, qu'il aurait dû la protéger. Mais il a failli et ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il n'aime pas parler de sa mère, la douleur est trop vive. Alors il se contente de dire « Merci ». Sa voix semble s'être un peu radoucie. La tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme n'a pas échappé à Hermione.

Elle le regarde faire volteface et rejoindre l'âtre dans lequel il allume un feu d'une simple incantation.

Hermione dépose son verre sur l'étagère et s'approche doucement de lui.

-« Severus… »

Elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il lui tourne toujours le dos et son regard semble s'être perdu dans les flammes. Il reste silencieux et elle ne sait pas quoi faire… alors elle suit simplement son instinct et fais un pas de plus vers lui. Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même lorsqu'elle se serre contre le dos de l'homme, ce ne sont pas vraiment ses mains qui glissent et s'enroulent autour de la taille de Severus… Elle a totalement perdu la tête lorsque sa joue se pose contre le dos de son ancien professeur.

Elle peut entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle resserre son étreinte, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille.

Severus est comme paralysé par cette étreinte inattendue. Il peut sentir le corps chaud d'Hermione contre lui et voir ses mains graciles nouées sur son sternum… La tête de la jeune femme est posée entre ses omoplates. Elle est bien plus petite que lui, il le réalise à cet instant. Il savoure un instant cette chaleur humaine qu'il n'a plus ressentie depuis des décennies. Personne ne prend Severus Rogue dans ses bras. Personne ne le touche. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais ce soir, c'est différent…Il voudrait la repousser, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes à écouter le crépitement du feu, à se réchauffer devant l'âtre et à profiter de leurs chaleurs et présences mutuelles. Hermione ne sait plus si ce sont ses battements de cœurs ou ceux de Severus qu'elle entend… Elle a envie de rester contre lui, elle ne se l'explique pas. Elle a décidé de baisser les armes, et tant pis s'il la repousse.

Elle le sent soudain tressaillir, comme s'il essayait de se dégager de son étreinte.

Elle murmure son prénom, comme pour le rassurer.

-« Severus… »

Il inspire profondément et soupire. Elle sent son torse se bomber sous ses mains alors que l'air envahit les poumons de l'homme. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Sa voix est rauque, faible et embarrassée :

-« Granger… Que faites-vous exactement ? »

Elle soupire à son tour, pressant un peu plus sa poitrine contre son dos. Il tressaille.

« Je n'en sais rien… Je me sens bien contre vous. »

Sa réponse est stupide, mais tellement vraie. Et puis, elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre…

Brusquement, il se retourne pour lui faire face. Prise de panique en découvrant l'expression indéchiffrable de son visage, elle recule d'un pas.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Granger. », dit-il avec une colère contenue.

Elle est surprise, elle ne comprend pas.

-« ho non non non …. » s'empresse-t-elle de répondre, « ce n'est pas de la pitié »

Un rictus déforme le visage de Severus. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a l'air en colère. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas.

« Alors quoi ? » dit-il, agacé, « Vous voulez vous jouer de moi, tester mes limites, m'humilier pour ensuite aller tout raconter à votre copain Potter ? »

Hermione est désemparée. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour calmer la colère de Rogue. C'est donc ça, il pense qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse et qu'elle s'amuse avec lui ?

-« Severus, non ! Jamais je ne vous ferais ça ! Je ne ferais jamais ça à personne ! »

Il semble en proie au doute, fronce les sourcils et cherche une réponse au fond des yeux et dans les pensées de la jeune femme. La légilimencie est devenue tellement naturelle au cours de ces années passées en tant qu'espion, il n'a même pas conscience de l'utiliser. Ce qu'il voit dans les pensées d'Hermione le déstabilise. Elle dit vrai.

Hermione profite de ce moment de doute et s'approche à nouveau de lui. Elle est à quelques dizaines de centimètres. Doucement, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Elle se doute de ce qu'il est en train de lire ses pensées, mais cela ne la dérange pas…C'est un passage obligé pour gagner sa confiance, elle le sait.

-« Severus… Vous avez eu une vie difficile… Il vous faut réapprendre à vivre… Acceptez la vie comme elle vient, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés…Mais cessez de vous fermer au monde, par Merlin… »

Hermione a raison, il le sait. Et ça l'énerve. Ses yeux noirs semblent se voiler un peu. Il hausse les épaules, détourne le regard. Il veut mettre un terme à cette conversation et rentrer à Poudlard.

-« C'est la vie, elle n'est tendre avec personne.» dit-il simplement d'une voix glaciale et détachée.

Hermione sait qu'elle ne gagnera pas la discussion et que ce n'est pas à coup de mots qu'elle parviendra à convaincre un homme meurtri.

-« Taisez-vous maintenant », lui dit-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui, « Taisez-vous, Severus Rogue, et prenez-moi dans vos bras, j'en ai besoin ! »

La tête posée contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour de la taille masculine de l'homme, elle attend la réaction du Maître des Potions. Il reste d'abord figé comme un épouvantail et se demande comment il a pu se retrouver deux fois de suite dans la même situation embarrassante. Il se sent bête, mais il doit bien s'avouer qu'il a envie et besoin de ce contact physique.

Severus regarde le portrait de sa mère sur l'étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui semble qu'elle n'a jamais souri autant qu'aujourd'hui. Alors doucement, dans un froissement d'étoffes à peine perceptible, il enlace de ses bras la jeune femme serrée contre lui.

Etonnée d'être ainsi enserrée dans ses bras puissants, Hermione relève la tête et essaie de croiser son regard. Ses yeux sont clos, son visage ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion mais elle sait ô combien ce simple geste lui a couté. Se sentant observé, il ouvre les yeux et tombe à nouveau sous le charme des prunelles chocolat qui le fixent avec tendresse. Hermione ne veut pas le déstabiliser et le perdre à nouveau…Elle baisse les yeux et ressert son étreinte en murmurant son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il n'a jamais aimé son prénom, mais susurré avec autant de tendresse, il en redemande…

Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a tenu une femme dans ses bras. La sensation est étrange… Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit alors qu'il enlace ce corps bien plus frêle et fragile que le sien. Il n'a qu'une envie, la protéger. Et ces formes pressées contre son torse, ce parfum, la douceur de sa peau…

Severus réalise que la paume de sa main gauche est directement en contact avec la peau d'Hermione…Il en avait presque oublié le délicieux décolleté dans le dos de la robe… Le contact de peau à peau est électrisant. Il laisse glisser sa main dans le dos d'Hermione qui en frissonne de bonheur.

C'est elle qui brise légèrement l'étreinte et s'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour le regarder en face. Il la regarde, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, une intensité étrange dans le regard. La main d'Hermione effleure sa joue et il ferme les yeux sous la douceur du contact. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de les rouvrir, il sent les lèvres humides et chaudes d'Hermione se poser sur les siennes. Il ne proteste pas, il accueille sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser chaste mais puissant.

De sa bouche, les lèvres d'Hermione glisse jusqu'au creux de son oreille :

-« Rentrons à Poudlard, il est l'heure », murmure-t-elle.

* * *

Mon inspiration est proportionnelle au nombre de reviews laissées par mes lectrices :-) A vot' bon coeur xxx

Bises

Kawaii-Shina


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello chères lectrices,_

 _Me revoici après une longue absence. J'ai à nouveau le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire! Vos nombreux commentaires positifs y sont pour quelque chose! Merci à toutes xxxx_

 _La fic tire doucement sur sa fin, encore quelques chapitres. Je la veux douce et pleine de tendresse avec un soupçon d'érotisme._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Kawaii-Shina_

* * *

Severus a l'impression d'avoir bu: la tête lui tourne et il a l'impression que ses pieds sont englués dans du coton. Il se sent paralysé aussi. Non, il n'a pas envie de rentrer à Poudlard. Pas après "ça". Il veut rester là avec elle, se perdre dans ses yeux marron et ne jamais revenir.

Mais peut-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Il veut comprendre …

Oui, il a senti quelque chose se passer entre eux pendant le séjour d'Hermione à l'infirmerie. Surtout, il s'est senti troublé. Mais elle, l'était-elle vraiment ? Ne délirait-elle tout simplement pas à cause de la fièvre ? Ce baiser chaste à l'instant… C'était un premier baiser. Pourquoi s'être ainsi détournée de lui ensuite ? A-t-elle regretté immédiation ? Veut-elle fuir en proposant de retourner à Poudlard ? Certes, il a pu ressentir de la tendresse dans leur étreinte quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi un baiser aussi rapide et chaste alors qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de « faire plus », de ne plus être interrompus. Il se sent trahi, frustré par ce trop peu…

Il sent la main d'Hermione serrer la sienne et l'entrainer vers le couloir. Sa voix décidée le sort de ses pensées.

-"Severus…Nous allons être en retard..."

Voyant son air perdu, elle ajoute :

-« Sur la tête d'Harry et de Ron, je vous jure que je ne me moque pas de vous… J'ignore ce qui se passe, tout comme vous… ».

Elle revient vers lui, hésitante.

-« Je suis perdue…Vous me troublez. », dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il regarde son visage. Ses taches de rousseur...L'ombre que ses cils projettent sur ses joues. Sa bouche charnue…Il pense qu'elle était posée sur la sienne il y quelques minutes à peine. Il la voit mordiller sa lèvre, comme une étudiante stressée. Merlin, elle lui plait. Mais il ne veut pas mendier un autre baiser. Que doit-il faire ?

Soudain, il est mal à l'aise… Il ne sait pas comment réagir dans cette situation extrêmement gênante. Même si elle ne ment pas, à quoi est-ce que tout cela rime ? Il pourrait être son père ! Et il gâche toujours tout. Pourquoi leur infliger une déception de plus, un chagrin dont il pourrait ne pas se remettre. Il ne mérite pas d'être aimé, ça a toujours été et ça sera toujours comme ça. Si elle avait voulu lui prouver le contraire, elle aura donné une autre profondeur à leur baiser. Si elle se sent perdue, c'est incontestablement à cause de lui. Elle doit être dégoûtée par ce trouble qu'il lui inspire…

Brusquement, il s'écarte, lui lâche la main. Elle lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Il les évite.

-"Vous avez raison. Allons-y." dit-il.

Et il s'engouffre dans le petit couloir sombre après avoir éteint l'âtre d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione, incrédule face à tant de froideur, se lance à sa suite dans le couloir. Il est tellement...lui. A souffler le chaud et le froid. Après-tout, elle ne le changera pas.

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il devra la prendre dans ses bras pour voler jusqu'au château.

* * *

En déposant Hermione sur le sol de Poudlard, Severus ne montre aucune émotion. Il ne prend même pas la peine de croiser son regard. Il la dépose sans ménagement, si bien qu'elle vacille sur ses talons aiguilles. Elle a à peine le temps de protester, il se dirige déjà vers les portes du château, la laissant se débrouiller dans les graviers avec ses talons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione le rejoint enfin devant les portes. Il les ouvre d'un coup de baguette impatient lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Vous auriez pu m'aider ! » proteste-t-elle en indiquant ses pieds.

\- « Quelle idée aussi de mettre des chaussures aussi ridicules ! » aboie-t-il.

Hermione est stupéfaite. Où est passé l'homme contre lequel elle était blottie quelques instants auparavant ? Hermione n'a pas le temps de tergiverser sur le comportement de son ancien professeur. Elle règlera ça plus tard. Mais elle est totalement désemparée par son attitude.

-"Surtout, il faut que Minerva nous interrompe... Sans quoi nous ne partirons pas...Et nous nous retrouverions en double exemplaire ici...", dit-il en pressant le pas vers la grande salle.

\- "Mais il faut aussi qu'elle nous aperçoive dans la grande salle pour ne pas faire le rapprochement", ajoute-t-elle.

\- « Un seul de nous suffit. Si on nous voit séparés, c'est encore mieux. J'attire Minerva dehors, vous restez dans la grande salle ».

\- « Ok… mais Sev… »

\- « Dépêchons-nous, pas le temps pour les futilités », la coupe-t-il sèchement.

Hermione s'exécute et pénètre dans la grande salle non sans lui lancer un regarde noir pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

* * *

La fête bat son plein et elle remarque immédiatement que ni elle, ni Rogue (enfin, leurs doubles) ne sont là. Elle retourne s'assoir auprès des autres professeurs.

Minerva est en grande discussion avec Hagrid et ne remarque même pas le « retour » de sa jeune collègue. C'est cet instant que choisit Severus pour faire son entrée, faisant sursauter au passage plusieurs étudiants. Il passe devant Hermione pour rejoindre Minerva et ne lui adresse même pas un regard.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il semble glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Minerva sur ce qui se passe au dehors, Hermione le regarde quitter la pièce accompagné de la directrice. Les minutes qui suivent sont angoissantes…Elle espère de tout cœur que cela va marcher. Le ridicule de la situation lui saute alors au visage. Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés…Pourquoi diable s'être cachés comme deux gamins en utilisant le retourneur de temps ? Il leur aurait suffi de dire la vérité à Minerva… Mais quelle vérité ? Il ne s'est pour ainsi dire rien passé avant qu'elle les surprenne… A-t-elle eu honte ? Severus est-il blessé qu'elle ait ainsi voulu dissimuler leur semblant de rapprochement ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a pris ses distances ?

Les idées les plus folles se bousculent dans sa tête et elle est sortie de sa torpeur lorsque Minerva revient dans la grande salle. Seule. Hermione ose un regard discret vers sa directrice…Cette dernière ne pipe mot et vient reprendre sa conversation avec Hagrid, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais où est Severus ? Peut-être attend-t-il quelques minutes avant de revenir… Hermione décide d'attendre un peu.

5, 10, 15 puis 20 minutes passent…Severus ne revient toujours pas. Hermione sent son ventre se nouer. Son absence lui fait mal. Elle ose une question à Minerva, d'un air qu'elle essaie de paraître insouciant :

-« Madame la Directrice, avez-vous vu Severus ? Je lui ai promis une danse pour le remercier de ma guérison ».

Au regard de Minerva, elle comprend qu'elle ne le reverra pas de la soirée.

-« ho mon enfant, nous avons été faire une ronde dans les jardins et il m'a ensuite annoncé qu'il se retirait dans ses quartiers pour la nuit…Je crains que vous ne deviez remettre cette danse à plus tard…Mais connaissant Severus, il n'aurait de toute façon pas accepté. Profitez-donc de voir soirée Hermione! ».

Hermione remercie la directrice et profite d'un morceau de musique plus bruyant que les autres pour filer à l'anglaise.

Lorsque les portes de la grande salle se referment dans son dos, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'il prenne à ce point la mouche ? Elle hésite…rentrer dans ses appartements ou faire un détour par ceux de l'homme ? Elle opte pour la première solution…Elle n'a pas la force de se faire repousser et elle est extrêmement fatiguée. Elle lui demandera des explications dès le lendemains pour dissiper tout malentendu. Cette histoire est déjà assez compliquée à gérer émotionnellement.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. A part le vieux Pattenrond, personne ne verra ses larmes.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent, Hermione se rend plusieurs fois jusqu'aux quartiers de Severus. Sans succès. Après tout c'est le weekend, peut-être est-il retourné chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur. Elle est déçue mais décide d'attendre lundi.

Severus ne quitte pas ses appartements. Le vendredi soir, il avait espéré secrètement qu'Hermione le rejoigne. Il avait voulu faire un test…Concluant. Elle n'en a strictement rien à faire de lui. Il se plonge dans ses livres et dans la concoction de potions et décide de nier complètement les interpellations de Granger qui tambourine à sa porte toutes les deux heures. Qu'elle aille au diable !

* * *

Conscients que la scission entre monde moldu et sorcier n'apportait finalement que ségrégation, radicalisme et guerre, les autorités sorcière et moldue ont entamé, après la guerre, un processus de reconnaissance et de respect mutuel. Certes les sorciers continuent à vivre cachés et ne sortent pas leur baguette en présence de moldus, mais leur existence est désormais connue … Ce fut un grand soulagement pour beaucoup de sorciers, notamment pour ceux nés de parents moldus.

Pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, de nombreux moldus ont en effet perdu la vie, sous les attaques des mangemorts, dans les rues de Londres. Il eut été difficile de retrouver les nombreux témoins pour leur lancer un « oubliette »…Impossible dès lors pour le monde sorcier de continuer à cacher son existence. Après la guerre les Ministères moldu et sorcier ont donc entamé un rapprochement pacifique pour lutter contre le terrorisme. Dans ce cadre, et pour sensibiliser les jeunes générations, un « Mémorial de guerre » a été inauguré à Londres. Il s'agit d'un lieu d'exposition retraçant l'histoire de la guerre et mettant en garde contre les dangers de la radicalisation au sens large.

Inauguré l'été précédent en grande pompe (le trio Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley y était d'ailleurs présent et mis à l'honneur), le mémorial ne désemplit pas et attire énormément de moldus, intrigués par le monde sorcier.

Soucieuse d'apporter cette ouverture d'esprit à ses élèves, Minerva Mc Gonagall entend donc organiser une visite du mémorial chaque année.

Le lundi qui suit ce fameux weekend est donc une journée un peu spéciale : matinée d'excursion à Londres (visite du mémorial et repas sur place) et après-midi libre à Pré-Au-Lard. Vu l'affluence pour cette toute première visite, tous les professeurs ont été réquisitionnés. Impossible de s'y soustraire.

Hermione est tendue à l'idée de retourner au mémorial. Sa visite lors de l'inauguration avait remué en elle beaucoup de trop de souvenirs douloureux. Y retourner aux côtés de ses collègues, en particulier Severus Rogue, a quelque chose d'étrange. Sans compter sur le fait qu'elle a passé son weekend à venir régulièrement tambouriner à la porte des quartiers de l'homme sans avoir jamais une réponse…Elle se sent un peu stupide, en plus d'être stressée par cette visite à venir. D'autant qu'elle va devoir prendre la parole devant lui. Ô Merlin !

Au petit déjeuner, aucune trace de Severus dans la grande salle. Elle ne l'aperçoit qu'une fois à bord du Poudlard Express, à retirer des points au bout du wagon dans laquelle elle embarque. Elle se fige, son estomac se tord. Il a l'air furieux et elle en a la confirmation lorsqu'il tourne son regard sombre vers elle. Il détourne immédiatement le regard et s'engouffre dans la cabine face à lui.

Autant apaiser la tension entre eux avant d'arriver à Londres. Au moins ça lui permettra d'être un peu plus sereine pour la visite. Après un weekend à tenter de rentrer en contact avec lui, elle ne tient plus et veut régler cette histoire sur le champ.

Elle se lance donc à la suite de l'homme, bien décidée à avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Arrivée dans la cabine, elle se fige derrière la porte de verre en le voyant assis sur la banquette parmi une poignée de Gryffondor effrayés qui ont l'air de se demander autant qu'elle ce que leur professeur fait dans leur cabine.

Elle déglutit, prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre la porte de la cabine. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée, elle aurait éclaté de rire. La situation est tellement ridicule… Comme si c'était le genre de Severus d'aller s'installer dans un wagon bondé de Gryffondors… Elle sourit.

-« Professeur, je peux vous parler une minute ? »

Elle le voit serrer le poing sur sa cuisse. Elle tressaille lorsqu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. A ce moment, elle voudrait être légilimens pour savoir d'où vient cette colère.

-« Vous n'en avez donc aucune idée ? », sa voix tranche l'air comme un couperet.

Elle comprend qu'il vient de lire dans ses pensées, à nouveau. Les élèves semblent pétrifiés. Elle soutient son regard glacé et le laisse à nouveau pénétrer son esprit. Non, elle ne comprend pas sa réaction puérile. Non, elle ne sait pas pourquoi il semble si en colère. Non, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi il n'est pas revenu dans la grande salle vendredi en fin de soirée. Non, elle ne mérite pas cela. Non, elle ne lui ment pas. Non, elle ne se moque pas de lui. Elle aimerait apaiser les tensions entre eux avant cette visite qui la stresse tant. Elle aimerait passer une journée sereine et ne pas craindre son regard pendant toute la journée. Son regard…Ses mains…

Une pensée échappe soudain son contrôle… Ses mains sur sa peau…Le souvenir de ses doigts qui glissent sur le côté de son sein. Et le désir qu'elle a pour lui depuis. Cette pensée est fugace, elle la rattrape immédiatement et essaie de la dissimuler à son ancien Professeur. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu qu'elle perde le contrôle ? Elle voit le regard de Severus se voiler brièvement et ses sourcils se froncer, son assurance et sa froideur demeurent cependant intactes. Hermione se fige…réalisant l'erreur qu'elle vient de commettre. Elle ne supportera pas d'être humiliée devant les élèves de sa maison si l'homme vient à entrer dans une colère intense.

Les élèves, n'osant bouger un cil, attendent la suite et se lancent des regards interrogateurs.

Elle baisse les yeux, repousse Severus de son esprit et bredouille :

-« Nous en parlerons plus tard. On se revoit à Londres »

Sur quoi elle quitte la cabine et se précipite aussi loin qu'elle le peut pour s'installer seule en bout de train, honteuse.

* * *

Après le passage d'Hermione dans la cabine où il s'était lâchement réfugié, Severus ne sait plus quoi penser. Lui qui avait passé le weekend à se persuader que le professeur d'Arithmancie n'en avait rien à faire de lui… Et Bam ! Voilà qu'elle débarque, culottée, devant une poignée d'élèves, qu'elle se donne littéralement à ses talents de légilimens et qu'elle lui renvoie à la figure un de leurs souvenirs les plus troublant. Il lui semble cependant que ce dernier souvenir provient plutôt d'un manque de contrôle qu'autre chose…Pourquoi rougir, bafouiller et se sauver ensuite ? Qui plus est devant des élèves… Vraiment, cette miss Je-Sais-Tout a encore des progrès à faire pour maitriser ses émotions… A force de les laisser partir dans tous les sens, elle perturbe tout le monde. Enfin lui en tout cas…

Quand il sort de ses pensées, il constate qu'il a toujours plusieurs paires d'yeux effrayées posées sur lui. Il réalise alors combien la situation a du paraitre ridicule à sa jeune collègue et se lève d'un bond, en profitant au passage pour retirer 50 points aux Gryffondors abasourdis.

Une fois dans le couloir du wagon, il s'assure qu'aucune tignasse brune ne pointe à l'horizon. Passant de wagon en wagon, il inspecte les cabines jusqu'à en trouver une vide dans laquelle il s'installe. Sans le savoir, elle est juste à côté de celle où s'est installée une Hermione totalement honteuse et confuse.

* * *

Hermione se sent ridicule. Elle espère que les élèves présents n'ont pas remarqué son trouble. Plus elle essaie d'écouter son cœur, plus elle essaie de se rapprocher de lui et plus elle le fait fuir. Elle se livre à lui, lui offre ses pensées pour lui prouver sa sincérité…et au final il profite de cette vulnérabilité et elle en sort de plus en plus meurtrie. En vérité, elle est totalement effrayée par ce qui se passe entre eux. C'est comme si tout son monde, celui dans lequel elle a grandi, était mis sens dessus-dessous. Elle est attirée et troublée par son ancien professeur. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui la terrorisait. Celui dont elle a toujours recherché la reconnaissance sans jamais l'obtenir. Elle n'a jamais compris comment attirer son attention…Elle n'a jamais compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et aujourd'hui encore ses réactions lui paraissent incompréhensibles. Elle est perdue et ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est comme si elle était redevenue une petite fille… Et cette journée n'aura de cesse de lui rappeler cette période de sa vie.

La voix de l'accompagnateur du train annonçant l'arrivée à Londres la sort de cette mélancolie. Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue et se précipite hors du wagon pour gérer la sortie des élèves.

* * *

Severus est pensif. Aurait-il mal interprété les actes de la jeune femme ? Il doit trouver une occasion d'en avoir le cœur net…mais sans pour autant faire le premier pas. Il va la laisser venir à lui…

A l'annonce de l'arrivée à Londres, il se lève et sort du wagon.

* * *

Hermione est tellement pressée de rejoindre le quai et d'effacer cet épisode honteux de sa mémoire, qu'elle se précipite dans le couloir et rencontre alors un obstacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle trébuche, perd l'équilibre mais une main la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Severus est tellement surpris qu'il ne voit d'abord pas qui a bien pu lui foncer dessus…C'est en voyant cette tignasse presque s'écraser au sol qu'il réalise que c'est elle. C'eut été un élève, Severus l'aurait simplement laissé s'écraser pitoyablement à ses pieds et lui aurait retiré des points… Mais quelque chose, l'instinct de protection peut-être, font réagir ses muscles avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à ce qu'il est en train de faire. D'un geste rapide et souple, il attrape le bras de sa jeune collègue et l'attire contre lui pour leur éviter la chute. Ce serait du beau s'ils se retrouvaient entremêlés sur le sol du Poudlard Express…

Le dos de Severus percute la cloison, ce qui leur permet de s'immobiliser et d'éloigner tout risque de chute. Hermione est comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. La main droite de l'homme enserre le bras gauche du professeur d'Arithmancie et sa main gauche est fermement agrippée au bas de son dos, la retenant tout contre lui. Elle lève les yeux, craintive, et croise un regard plutôt surpris que furieux.

La surprise, c'est en effet le sentiment qu'éprouve Severus en retrouvant la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Tout contre le sien. Hermione a les jambes calées entre les siennes qu'il a écartées pour se stabiliser contre la cloison. Le bassin de la jeune femme est calé contre son entre-jambes. Elle a posé une main sur son torse. Même chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ils n'avaient pas partagé une étreinte aussi intime.

Leurs regards s'arriment à nouveau l'un à l'autre, faisant disparaitre le monde autour d'eux. Il a cette odeur d'after-shave musqué et viril qui trouble tant la jeune femme. Elle prend conscience de la main fermement appuyée dans le creux de ses reins, des muscles de son torse sous sa paume, de son entre-jambes contre le bas de son ventre.

Cette intimité soudaine et imprévue le paralyse totalement…Il est incapable de bouger. Il se contente de chercher une réponse dans son regard. Ses yeux bruns dégagent cette douceur et cette chaleur dont il a tant besoin. Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Soudain, le train s'immobilise, les portes des cabines s'ouvrent les unes après les autres sur des hordes d'élèves bruyants. Les deux professeurs ont tout juste le temps de se séparer et de se donner un semblant de consistance. Hermione défroisse sa jupe d'un geste nerveux, recule et s'adosse à la paroi opposée pour laisser passer les élèves entre elle et Severus. Le flot continu des élèves passant entre eux empêche tout contact…Hermione ose un regard vers lui, il la regarde encore, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-« Professeur Granger » , l'interpelle une élève de 1ere année.

Hermione sort de sa torpeur et quitte en sursaut le regard de Severus pour poser les yeux sur une élève apparemment paniquée.

-« Professeur, J'ai perdu mon sac ».

La fillette de 12 ans a les larmes aux yeux. Hermione lui prend la main et se dirige vers la cabine de la jeune Gryffondor. En s'éloignant, elle jette un dernier regard en arrière vers Severus. Il la regarde toujours, avec cet air étrange oscillant entre panique et incompréhension. Elle lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine à la recherche du sac disparu. Quand elle en ressort, Severus n'est plus dans le couloir…Il a dû rejoindre les autres sur le quai. Et il est temps qu'elle fasse de même avec sa petite Gryffondor retardataire.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 :-) Le 9 se passera à Londres et Pré-au-Lard et je vous réserve encore quelques surprises :-)_


End file.
